Undone
by IzzyKuel
Summary: A letter is forged to create an unprovoked conflict between Narnia and Archenland; a conflict so big that nobody - perhaps not even the Pevensies - will be able to prevent. As kings turn against kings, the clock ticking Narnia's time is scarce, and the Pevensies must piece together their shattered fellowship before it is too late. NOT abandoned.
1. The Shuddering Woods

**A/N: This is not my first fanfiction but I am still fairly new, so I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I have been reading Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction for a while now and have been enjoying it (maybe a bit too much), so I thought I might give my imagination a go and see what I can come up with.**

**Please note that there are OCs included in this fanfiction, and they will be encountered starting in this chapter. So if you don't recognize a name, know that the character was added in by me. **

**The conflicts set in this fanfiction are created by me, and the fic is set in the movieverse – as such, Peter is about 20, Susan is 19, Edmund is 17 and Lucy is 15. **

**It would mean the world for a review! **

**Chapter 1: The Shuddering Woods**

"Focus. Head up. Relax your muscles. Ease your strain."

The repetitiveness was effectively wearing Edmund out, and the growing annoyance in Oreuis' voice was not of help either. "It's not like I'm not trying," is the only thing the young king could say over and over, but Oreuis is Oreuis, and no special treatment was earned. Another swift movement of a bow Oreuis has lent him, and the arrow had cleanly missed the sack of grain it was expected to hit. "We've been at it for hours," he manages to say, as he lowers his bow for what feels like the thousandth time. "And the bow is Susan's forte, is it not? I'm a man. I am more suited for swords and shields and – "

"The weapon does not define the warrior, my king," Oreuis replies calmly. "His actions do. And a great warrior has a great knowledge of weaponry; thus, his high king has requested I tutor you on the many aspects of a bow."

A great clunk awoke the half-asleep training grounds of Cair Paravel as Edmund deliberately dropped his wooden bow. Edmind's dark eyes intensely met Oreuis' similar ones, and he said, with no air of tolerance in his voice, "These are Peter's orders?"

Realizing what he had revealed, Oreuis heaved a sigh and rested his great arm on Edmund's shoulder. "His Majesty has his ways, young king. I attempted to persuade him to perhaps continue your studies in swordsmanship, but he insisted I show you the many ways of harnessing a bow."

"But Susan can harness a bow!" Edmund complained, swiping Oreuis' hand off his shoulder. "And Lucy – what about Lucy? Where is she, then, if Peter is so scared that –"

"Do not think I did not protest his orders to prevent her majesty from studying weaponry," Oreuis said, his voice strong. "I hold the very strong personal belief that even she may need to fully master the art of swordsmanship, given the circumstances."

"And Peter?" Edmund demanded. "What about him? Why am I here, sweating and tired in the blazing morning sun, while he's lounging about the corridors all day –"

"My king," Oreuis interjected seriously. "King Peter is not wandering about the corridors all day. He is high king, is he not? He is enlisted to protect not only you and your sisters, but the kingdom and its allies, and at his frail age I assume he would rather be wandering about the corridors, but he does not – he looks to protect you, especially you, and given this most recent conflict –"

And that was where Oreuis drew his breath, realizing he had revealed a bit too much in their training session. And he picked up Edmund's dropped bow, and before Edmund could even begin to ask what conflicts Peter had been facing so early in the morning, Oreuis rode into the weapons room, leaving Edmund behind in the morning heat. "Aslan help me."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Her hair, now waist-length, fell like a water fall down her back in a luscious braid that only her closest ladies knew how to weave – she wore a beautiful gown of forest green, one that Lucy had persuaded her to wear to council the night previous. As she glided through the marble floors of Cair Paravel, graciously living up to her title, every living soul bowed before her, willingly offering respect.

"My Queen."

"Her most gracious majesty."

"Queen Susan! Queen Susan!" a quick and sharp cry broke the steady flow of the greetings, and heads, including Susan's, turned to see the young messenger fox Myros running breathlessly in Susan's direction, stopping in his tracks immediately before the two could collide. "Queen Su – er, your majesty!" he quickly changed his addressing after noticing the dirty, misplaced looks that even Susan managed to notice being thrown at his direction. The little fox bowed before her and said, his voice shaky, "My most humbles apologies, your majesty."

Susan's stern look changed to that of a most gracious smile. "All is forgiven, Myros. You are doing well on your first day, and your father will be the first to hear it. Rise."

Myros rose, his posture steady this time, a satisfied grin slapped across his face. "Thank you, milady, very much indeed. I have come bearing a message from his majesty King Edmund."

"Edmund?" Susan proclaimed, the surprise in her voice undeniable. "I believe he is training with Oreuis, is he not? Why would he come bearing messages if Peter–"

"Milady, his most Just majesty departed for The Shuddering Woods not too many hours ago with a hunting party," Myros continued, looking even more so surprised that Susan did upon finding out Edmund had abandoned his training. "He has sent me to tell you he will not return until dinnertime, but I am afraid I am too late in delivering the message before he could leave…"

All of a sudden Susan's pale face grew even paler. Her gaze averted forward, away from Myros. "And Lucy," she said suddenly. "Where is Lucy?"

"Her most Valiant highness asked to accompany King Edmund and his hunting party," Myros continued on. "Oreuis suggested otherwise, but she is, after all, Queen of Narnia."

The latter was meant as a joke, but Susan could not laugh. She instead averted her gaze back to Myros and felt the blood rush through her body again. "Thank you, Myros. You may go. See to it that his Just majesty report to the council chambers as soon as his return."

Myros bowed, and trotted away from Susan and out of sight. And after she managed to gather herself up together again, she walked with the fastest pace a human could without running. Faces, continuing to greet her so early in the morning, went by as blurs and she neither smiled nor nodded back, but saw to it she reached Peter's chambers as quick as she could.

And when she arrives, Myros' father, the great fox who fought alongside the kings and queens in the Battle of Beruna known as Titus, paced back and forth in front of the velvet doors that led to Peter's bedroom.

"Good morning, Titus," she said sternly. "I wish to speak to the High King."

"His most gracious lordship has requested no visitors," Titus said, as if from recital. "I'm sorry, milady."

"Surely that does not apply to the Gentle?" Susan said, easing her face a bit. "I am, after all, family, am I not?"

Titus' face eased as well, and so did his whiskers. "I suppose, milady."

"I will to see to it you do not get apprehended for your inclination," Susan said, smiling at the graying fox. "And give Myros my commendations. He is doing well on his first day. Truly, he is."

Susan saw the familiar glint in Titus' eye as she walked passed him, smiling as she once again gave her thanks. The High King's was the largest in Cair Paravel, and the furthest away from Lucy's, Edmund's, and her own. It was two-roomed and tainted with red velvet and gold, with armors of previous Narnian knights guarding the door to Peter's study. His door was uncharacteristically swinging back and forth, unusually open, and when she pushed the door open with a single hand she saw his unmade velvet bed stacked with his own armor. The sight triggered memories of his old bedroom in Finchley, and she smiled – Peter may have led armies and fought battles, yet he still relied on the Cair Paravel staff to rearrange his bed into something decent.

With no sign of Peter, she made her way to the closed, guarded door of the council chambers, and knocked very audibly twice. "Peter? Open up, will you?"

"Come in," his weary voice replied, and Susan heaved a sigh and twisted the elegant door knob into his study.

Peter was standing upright in a desk meant for sitting. His eyes were fixed on the scattered, disorganized papers on the desk, his tawny hear uncharacteristically messy like Edmund's after a good day of sword training, dark circles evident under his pale eyes: as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Breakfast?" Susan interjects after a while, leaning against the door's opening.

"No, no, not yet," Peter muttered under his breath, stacking an alarming pile of leather books into an accumulating stack that looked like it was about to topple over at any given second.

"Peter," she says quietly, wanting to see her brother look upon her face properly for the first time in several weeks. When he does not respond, she repeats, this time loud, clear, stern and motherly: "Peter." He looks up this time, and now she has a perfect sense of the tiredness in his eyes. She steadies herself. "You'll work yourself to death. Come eat."

"I'm afraid the well-being of this kingdom is far more important than what I put in my mouth, thank you very much," Peter says, averting his gaze back to his uneven stacks of parchment. "Go find Lucy and Edmund, tell them I'll be there for lunch."

"I don't like it when you're like this," Susan finally says, crossing her arms.

Peter sets the stack he has in his hands down and heaves a sigh. "I'm sorry, Susan. But it's either me not getting a bite to eat or the people's alleviation. Just get Ed back from training and I promise, I'll be down by lunch."

It was Susan's turn to heave a sigh. "That's why I came here, actually," she said, as she took a step closer in Peter's direction. "Edmund's left for The Shuddering Woods. He's brought a party, but I still don't quite –"

"The Shuddering Woods?" Peter says sharply. "_The Shuddering Woods_?"

"I've just gotten the message from Myror, he's left training and he's brought Lucy –"

"_Lucy_?" Peter adds incredulously. "He's left for The Shuddering Woods and he's brought Lucy?"

"I don't doubt what Myror says," Susan says, the concern in her voice rising. "Don't worry, Pete, I'm sure they'll be fine. The Shuddering Woods – "

"Is south of Narnia," Peter finished, grabbing the nearest belt that rested on a nearby chair. "You're horn. Is it with you?"

"Wha – no," Susan said. "I've left it in the weapons room."

"Call off a search," says Peter, sheathing his sword. "Lend Oreuis you're horn. Have them scour every bit of those woods. I want Ed and Lu back by this noon."

With everything in place, Peter attempted to exit his study room when this time Susan's usually swift hand unusually grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "Peter, what's going on?"

Peter heaved a sigh, closed his eyes, and stared at the ground. "The Shuddering Woods are north of Archenland's borders," he says. He waits for Susan's eyes to widen. "And as of yesterday, we are at war with Archenland."

**Which raises the question: why is Narnia at war with Archenland? And why is Peter having Edmund learn all this new weaponry?**

**To anyone wondering why I chose the Shuddering Woods as Edmund's getaway, I considered Lantern Waste but then remembered that is west of Narnia and that Archenland lies south. The Shuddering Woods' area is not specified, and thus, in this fanfiction, it is located south, not too far from the borders of Archenland (Feel free to correct me if I am wrong).**

**It will be explained next chapter why Edmund is in the Shuddering Woods with Lucy in the first place.**

**I would really love to know what you think, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**xx Izzy**


	2. Ambivalence

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and constructive criticisms! It truly does mean a lot and keeps me going. I intended to have this chapter uploaded several days ago, but I've been facing problems with my internet connection and with the accumulating pile of homework lying on my desk, it does get a bit hard to get on the internet once in a while. But anywho…**

** .elysium: Thank you for pointing that out! I'll make sure to look out for this chapter, but I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Hain degistirildi & mainstreet52: Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Also, I'm aware I misspelled Oreius in the first chapter…so I'll be sure to be more careful here on out. **

**Chapter 2: Ambivalence**

The stag was a blinding golden brown. The crossbow lay steady and still in his hand, his aim was at its best, yet he still hesitated whether or not to release his strain and kill such a beauty. With a deep breath, he held the bow tighter, but was ready to ease his strain at any given second.

From behind him, a blur of a bow cleanly and swiftly penetrated the stag's abdomen and the once-beautiful creature toppled over, writhing on the forest ground before its final breath had left it. And when he turned around, he saw Queen Lucy Pevensie curtsy before him, carrying a bow almost identical to Susan's, a sly smile that almost instantly turned into a giggle.

Edmund glared and then heaved a sigh. "You're aim's almost equivalent to Susan's now," he said, a hint of reluctance in his voice.

As he turned on the spot to return to his trusted steed Phillip, Lucy followed in pursuit, a sudden pang of playful guilt overcoming her.

"Perhaps next time, my king," said Phillip, as Edmund mounts onto him.

"Oh come on Ed," said Lucy, looking up at her brother as she reattached the bow to her saddle. "Phil's right. It was going to get caught either way. What matters who shoots it?" She mounted on her white mare and beamed at him.

Edmund smiled back at his younger sister. She was beautiful and graceful now, seven years older than when they had originally entered Narnia, though not quite that different. It was only her golden brown hair that was nearing elbow length and her difference in height, but apart from that she still held the childish qualities she originally had when they had entered Aslan's kingdom, yet she still managed to maintain the necessities needed to be a Queen. It was that unusual balance of childishness and duty that Edmund ultimately loved her for.

"What do you say, Lu?" he said, and Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to call it even and come back to Cair with a stag each?"

Lucy opened her mouth delightfully, but in the span of a second the siblings were surrounded by Oreius and a dozen of the palace centaurs. Edmund observed his surroundings, and then said, his voice loud and dominant, "What is the meaning of this, Oreius? Let us pass, I command you."

"I'm sorry, my king, but I'm afraid you're Valiant highness and you're most Just majesty must return to Cair Paravel as soon as possible by order of the High King."

"_Peter_?" Lucy said, steadying herself. "But why –"

"Oreius, I assure you, everything's alright," Edmund said, his eyes not leaving Oreius'.

"I demand to know why such precautions are necessary," Lucy said, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. It was as if she had not even heard what neither Edmund not Oreius had said.

The centaur heaved a sigh and looked at the leaf-covered forest floor. "I am sorry, your majesties, but if you would come with me, please," Oreius said. "By order of the High King."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Peter, for heaven's sake, you're going to pass out," Susan chastised him. She took his silver platter and dumped potatoes, beans and dried beef onto it, and then set it in front of him. "Eat."

Peter eyed her the same exact look he gave their mother back home in Finchley every time she wouldn't let him and Edmund go play cricket unless he finished his breakfast, and took a modest bite of the dried beef to satisfy her needs. "There," he said, settling the rest of the beef back down.

Susan smiled to herself. "First bite of the day is always the best."

Peter said nothing. The trauma of that very morning when he had gotten the message that Lune had renounced his affiliation with not only him, but to her and to Edmund and Lucy as well, had struck him too hard to even pay attention to what she was saying.

Susan set her fork down. "Peter, I know you're worried. But Aslan forbid Oreius come home without Ed and Lu. It's impossible to even think such an accusation," she said, staring directly into the High King's eyes.

"Is it, Susan?" Peter retorted, returning her gaze. "Lune is a valued ally of mine, truly he is, but answer me this: have you ever seen or even heard of him granting mercy to any of the residents of Anvard's dungeons?"

"You're saying Lune wants to kill two monarchical officials of Narnia?" Susan scoffed, leaning back in her chair.

"No," said Peter darkly. "But at this rate I bloody well hope not."

Before Susan could even refute such an objection or ask why in Aslan's name would Lune be plotting such fallacies, Edmund and Lucy, dirtied, worn out and not even out of their hunting clothes yet, simultaneously bombarded into the dining room. Lucy, who had decided to wear her favorite velvet red and gold dress that Susan had especially measured and made for her last Christmas, slumped down into her chair and piled heaps and heaps of blueberry tartar onto her plate, earning an exasperated look from Susan.

"How you manage to even aim with these things is truly mind-boggling," said Edmund, sweeping down to kiss Susan on the cheek and carelessly setting his training bow on the dining table as he did so.

"Oh for the hundredth time," Susan snapped as Edmund settled into a seat next to Peter. "Is it really even that hard to even set this back in your room, at the very least? We're not in Finchley anymore," she added matter-of-factly.

Edmund shrugged and instead reached out for the pitcher of wine in the very middle of the table.

"A bit too early for that, don't you think Ed?" Lucy teased, wrinkling her nose from across the table.

Edmund simply stuck out his tongue at his younger sister, and continued downing the goblet.

"Oh, may I have even the slightest sip, Peter?" Lucy suddenly begged, after a few torturous minutes of watching Edmund slink back in his seat. "You're never really too young in Narnia, are you?"

Peter's skeptical gaze was enough to silence her, and he instead turned to Edmund. "What's this I hear of the Shuddering Woods this morning? I thought I assigned you to train with Oreius."

Edmund set his goblet down and shrugged: a subtle warning, Peter knew, of his coming sarcasm. "In a rare occurrence, I find I am not as hasty nor as gifted with a bow as Susan. Hence, I decided to disband my bow training with Oreius and instead continue my clear sailing lessons in swordsmanship weaponry, which, by the way, are going absolutely swell, in case you were wondering," he added in mock sarcasm.

Lucy laughed as usual, but Susan merely sighed and closed her eyes. Not again.

"When the time comes, _Ed_," Peter begins, slapping the smile off of Edmund's face, "and there's a war or, Aslan forbid, an invasion of Cair and you are not in reach of a sword or a dagger or a crossbow, you'll thank me. But since youdisbanded the training that I specifically told Oreius to carry out, then I suppose there's no thank you to be said?" he took a vicious bite from the dried beef he previously refused to eat and began chewing almost as loudly as he had been speaking previously.

Edmund steadied himself. "So I took Lucy and a hunting party to the Shuddering Woods without telling you first," he began, his voice inching closer and closer to a downright yell. "What else do you want? An entire schedule of when I leave my room or bathe or even sneeze, all listed out with times and lengths and – "

"If that's what it takes to know when or why you might be planning to take _Lucy _with you," Peter said, his voice rising. Lucy buried her face in her hands, wishing to take no part in the match.

"So now you're saying I'm irresponsible?" Edmund replied grimly. "You're saying I think not of Lucy or even this familyevery time I leave Cair with about a _dozen _centaurs and a trunk full of weapons or even –"

"This isn't Finchley, Ed!" Peter finally said, lifting himself from his chair and shaking the table while doing so. "This is Narnia! You're a king! You better act damn well like it, not abuse it for hunting trips whenever you feel you could you use the fresh air!"

Edmund retorted by lifting himself from his chair as well, leveling himself with Peter and sending several apples toppling off the table.

"Edmund, Peter. Stop this. Now," Susan said, glaring at the two boys as hard she could. Lucy had lifted her face from her hands and was now nodding with Susan in agreement, tears threatening to spill from her crystal eyes.

Edmund ignored the Gentle queen's warning, and finally spoke, his voice now shaky with hurt and disbelief. "No, you're right, Peter. I shouldn't abuse my position. I shouldn't plan an entire day out for my younger brother with no sense of respect towards his consent or not, I shouldn't be sending half an army to reclaim him under fear he's being careless with his baby sister, I shouldn't do all those things with no explanation except for the fact that he's abusing his position and has not grown, not even a bit since that fateful betrayal years previous; you're right. I shouldn't. I really just shouldn't."

In a rare occurrence, Edmund's usually dry eyes were threatening to spill just as much as Lucy's were, and he grabbed his crossbow, honoring Susan's suggestion, and fled from the dining room, leaving the door gloomily swinging open as he exited.

Lucy's cheeks were rose red now and she refused to look at Susan or Peter. The young queen darted in pursuit of Edmund, leaving only the Gentle and the Magnificent behind, their plates half full, their faces flushed, the light in their eyes having departed once Edmund had left them behind.

And Peter slammed his fist onto the marble table, effectively creating a crack into the once perfect surface.

The slam did not seem to faze Susan, who instead looked unto the High King as he raked his fingers through his golden hair, his hands shaking. She extended her hand as steady as she could, resting it on his trembling bicep. "Peter. Please."

Peter sighed, and he withdrew his arm, reaching into his coat's pocket, and threw an eerily white piece of parchment onto the table, within Susan's reach. With her slender, pale fingers, she undid the bow of the porcelain-white page and turned it over to see what horrors Peter had been trying to fix the past few days.

And Susan gasped.

**On a side note…I don't enjoy writing King Lune (who just so happens to be one of the characters I love most) as an enemy of Narnia or even to the Pevensies, but as the fic goes on it will be explained why he ceased his affiliation. **

**I've already started on Chapter 3 and I'm pretty excited on where this whole fic could go…so please review, as your kind words truly keep be going!**

**xx Izzy**


	3. Lost

A/N: Again, thank you so much for the reviews! They really are helping me through.

I've decided to update this fanfic once to twice a week, it really depends on my schedule but I am very much committed. If there is a case where I am not with my laptop or I don't have time to update, I will let you know.

Chapter 3: Lost

Lucy walked, no, swept through Cair's corridors, determined to reach Edmund's room before a messenger (sent by Susan, most likely) could reach her and ask her to return to the dining room for at least an hour of lecturing by Peter on her decision to accompany Edmund to the Shuddering Woods that very morning.

As she passed familiar and unfamiliar faces that crowded the halls (each who graciously bowed and said, "You're most Valiant majesty") she had finally reached the familiar door that protected the Just King's bedroom. Located on the almost complete opposite of Peter's chambers, Edmund's bedroom was protected by shining satin-covered velvet and two sets of knight's armor on either side. It was casual for Lucy to simply stroll into the room, but given Peter and Edmund's most recent debacle she knocked as hard she could on the wooden outline of the doors three times.

No answer.

"Edmund, can I come in?"

Still no answer.

It was then that Lucy thought it would be a good idea to enter, but the room was as quiet as the response she never got.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_to King Peter Pevensie, High King and Emperor of Narnia chosen by the great lion Aslan himself (may he be with you),_

_In response to your recent most barefaced offers:_

_I remain in utter discount at your seemingly deceptive allegations, and have thus refused to withdraw my legion from your Southern borders, choosing instead to continue my persevere pursuit of his young and most gracious majesty, Prince and Regent King of Archenland, Cor (may Aslan be with him). I look not to send my legion across your borders for innocent blood roams within; innocent blood that I believe should be spared._

_I end this exchange with genuine chagrin when I say May Aslan Be With You – if you cannot forgive yourself, dear King, I pray Aslan forgive you._

"No," Susan said, and she slammed the letter hard against the marble table. "You have two things you can tell me, Peter. You can tell me this is a miscommunication, or you can tell me, and Aslan forbid, that this letter means something. I want the truth out. I want it now." Her pale cheeks were now reddened and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Peter averted his gaze from the window and stared into Susan's eyes, his eyes fixed most directly on hers. "Su. You know me. And you know this isn't true."

The tears were no longer threatening to spill; they were streaming down her face, hitting the floor, the table or even her gown; she could taste them and she opened her already trembling mouth. "Lune knows you too. Why does he think it is?"

He turned to look at her so quickly he almost swiped his goblet off the table. His voice was now shaking almost as much as her voice. "What do you think I would gain for this family if this letter were true? Do you think Ed and Lu and your well-being would not cross my mind even once before I contemplated doing something stupid? Or the entire country, even?"

Susan swiped the tears off her face. "What is this addressing, Peter? And why is Lune sending a legion to our borders?"

Peter looked to the floor. Taking a deep breath, he returned his gaze to her and said, his voice clear, "Corin's missing – and there've been reports of him in Calormen, but we can't be sure. Lune…Lune believes I funded the kidnapping," he explained.

Susan gasped and covered her mouth with her hand before quickly regaining herself. "And why would Lune believe such a blatant lie?"

Peter wanted to shrug; he wanted to shrug away all of Susan's questions, but he had to explain. He needed to. "Troubles with Calormen for the past few years have raised rumors that Narnia's willing to do anything to prevent any sort of warfare. Apparently, selling Corin off to Calormen barbarians is one of them."

"But why in Aslan's name will a monarch, especially that of Narnia, want to go public with this? Wouldn't it earn hostilities from Lune?"

"That's exactly what the point of this is," Peter said. "Don't you see? This letter, this letter from Lune is real, we cannot deny that, but it had to have been triggered by letter that I supposedly sent. Oreius called me out of council one week ago to tell me everything. That Lune was enraged, that he wanted his son back, that he was threatening warfare. And when I asked what for –" he gestured to the parchment letter – "I got my answer."

"And Lune believes these transparent lies?"

"The evidence is staring me in the face," Peter said. "I was in Calormen two weeks ago to have council with the Tirsoc, Cor went missing two days before I returned home, Edmund –" he didn't want to finish. He most definitely did not want to finish, and was glad when Susan rose her hand to silence him, afraid to listen to anymore.

Her eyes were still wet, though tears were clear of her cheeks now. Managing to find her voice, she squeaked, "B-but who…"

"I don't know," Peter said. "I don't know, I don't know who kidnapped Cor, I don't know who sent that letter to Lune saying I'm behind all this, I don't know why in Aslan's name he would believe it and I don't know what to do next."

He looked up to her, and saw that she now had her head in her hands, trying to shake away all the conflicts. And in the spur of a second, she lunged across the marble table and seized the parchment and tore it into a million shredded pieces. She didn't need it. With Peter constantly ripping his hair out trying to mend the broken pieces, with Edmund feeling out of place and with Lucy being almost obliviousness, she certainly did not need it.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The training ground was the only spot left she could think of him to be. His room was empty, Phillip was having a bucketful of apples in his stables, and there was no doubt in her mind that Peter had ordered Edmund to remain within the walls of Cair.

The door to the weapons room was swinging open and she could hear angry, damaged cries, but they were almost silent compared to the repetitive blows she could hear, and later see, that Edmund was inflicting upon one of the training dummies. There was no reason to continue; the dummy was almost completely torn apart, and at this point Lucy could not differentiate the body from the face. He wasn't training. He definitely wasn't training.

A twig broke beneath her feet and Edmund finally stopped and heaved a sigh, but did not turn around. "Please," he said, lowering his sword. "I know you mean well, sister, but I prefer to be left alone."

And that was when Lucy paced faster, completely ignoring Edmund's preference and turning him around so that his dark eyes bore into her pale ones. "Talk to me, Edmund. Please."

And Edmund could no longer keep the once threatening tears from spilling onto his face, and Lucy, who was almost at his height, pulled him into a bone crushing embrace, resting his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Hard, wretched sobs escaped him and Lucy could only begin to wonder what triggered those sobs.

When he pulled away, finally agreeing to look upon her face, she placed her hand on his cheek, tears now threatening to spill from her own. "Please."

"Peter's right," he said. "About everything. About me. About you. I shouldn't be taking you to the Shuddering Woods. I shouldn't have to be told that. I…I shouldn't be King."

"Edmund, no," Lucy said, and she took his hand. "You're Edmund Pevensie, no, _King_Edmund Pevensie, and you daren't say that. You're Aslan's chosen one, are you not? And…and I don't mean to sound the slightest bit arrogant but…" she glanced up at him for a second. "We're all His chosen ones for a reason. Do you dare question His judgement?"

"Of course not," Edmund spluttered after a while. "There's more to it, Lu. I'm lost. I am very much lost."

Eek…sorry for how grim this chapter is, but I wanted to set the mood of the current situations. Angst is explored a lot in fics involving Edmund and I wanted to give my go at it. So you can expect more of that in this fic.

Please rate and review, as those truly keep me going.

xx Izzy


	4. Courtesy

**A/N: So, Hi! I would first like to apologize for how late this chapter is. I opted to update this two days ago, but I've had a very hectic week that ended tonight, so regular once-a-week updating will continue. Anyway…**

**I hope you all like the title change. I figured that "Undone" fit a lot more than "Chasing Shadows" for a number of reasons that you will probably see in later chapters.**

**Just a heads-up: this chapter sees the introduction to a new character. So if you see (or read, rather) an unfamiliar face – it's a character added in by me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Courtesy**

Edmund awoke with a start, his eyes sticky and red from the night previous. After Lucy had found him, shaking and disheveled on the training grounds after he and Peter had had that shouting match, he had spent the rest of his day in his chambers, claiming he had "Western work" he needed to look over, but ultimately wasted his evening laying in bed and refusing even the slightest bite of dinner (to Susan's chagrin).

He heard an unfamiliar crunch as he shifted to his side. A messily torn piece of spare parchment, effortlessly scrawled onto with handwriting he recognized as Lucy's, was pinned against his left pillow:

_Council this morning. See you at lunch. – L _

His eyes widened in sudden horror. In a trice, he bolted and slipped on the nearest pair of boots he had lying around near his bed. Then he flung on the nearest shirt unceremoniously while cursing under his breath. Finally, he grabbed his favorite leather belt and slipped it hastily around his hips.

He was King Edmund the Just. The Just. To miss a council, he would have to be dead.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Sir Aldred Seethwell. It truly is a pleasure."

Peter smoothed his midnight blue tunic and took the older knight's arm in his, holding it firmly, his blue eyes set on the knight's tired ones. It had been five years, five long years since he had looked upon Sir his face; the old, nearing-retirement and citizen-favorite knight of Narnia who had fought alongside and even taught him in warfare. Sir Aldred Seethwell, who was kind-faced and jolly despite his feared reputation, knelt on his knee, his bearded face gleaming with complete deference.

"His most magnificent high Majesty, I come unto thee with the most utmost adherence."

"Please, Aldred, there will be no need for that," Susan said, rising from her throne as well, her eyes gleaming almost as much as her crown. "Rise, good sir."

Aldred did as he was told, and took Susan's hand in his, pressing his lips gently unto pale, moon-like skin. "Her most Gentle Highness. I see you have grown considerably since I last looked upon you. But of course, a desert flower blooms when one is not present to witness."

Aldred's words made Susan's skin flush deep pink, and she had to regain herself before throwing Lucy an expectant look. Almost at once, Lucy darted from her throne and ran into Aldred's arms, crushing him with a tight embrace, one that he eagerly returned. "Dear Lucy."

"Aldred, it has been too long," Lucy said, pulling away and brushing strands of hair from her face. "Far too long indeed. Do tell us of your adventures in Terebinthia – I awfully yearn to hear of them."

"Yes, dear child, of course," Aldred chuckled. "I would be most honored to. But alas, I wish to consort with all of your most gracious majesties. Where, may I ask, where is the fourth, my High King?"

Peter and Susan exchanged a glance, and then Peter heaved a sigh. "Edmund's – "

"I'm here," came a sudden voice from Peter's left.

Aldred looked over Peter's shoulder to see Edmund emerge from one of the smaller doors to Cair's throne room. The young king looked presentable at the very least, his crown tilted slightly to the left, his favorite coat hanging slightly off his slim shoulders. "My Just King!" Aldred exclaimed. "What an utmost pleasure."

"I apologize for my delay," Edmund said. "It seems I –"

"Edmund has been working rather agonizingly on Western conflict," Peter finished. "Perhaps too agonizingly. You are feeling well, aren't you, Edmund?"

"Just," Edmund replied, his eyes flashing dangerously dark into Peter's. "Well enough for council, I assure all of you. And to reunite with an old friend," he added, beaming at Aldred.

"Indeed," Susan cut in. "Oreius, do see to it that Sir Aldred sleeps in Cair's best chambers tonight," she held out her dainty hand for Aldred to kiss again. "It would be our pleasure to dine with you come evening, Sir Knight."

"And an honor with you," Aldred returned. He bowed in Peter and Edmund's direction. "I do hope you all will be able to dine with me tonight. Farewell, dear kings and gracious queens. Farewell indeed." Aldred disappeared behind the red velvet door that led to the throne room, guarded by Narnia's finest leopards.

Only the four siblings were left in the empty and deathly quiet throne room. Edmund turned to Lucy, whose delicate faced was slapped with guilt amongst everything else. "Edmund, I –"

"It's done," Edmund said flatly, glancing up at his baby sister. Her face was reddened and nearing tears now.

As Lucy's lips parted to from another apology, Peter interjected. "Ed, I'm sure that despite all that's happened, the last thing Lu meant was for you to miss council. She, or we, rather, were all worried about your welfare. It would have been for your own good."

Edmund regained himself. Anger was pointless. He could two things; he could light the fuse to another bellowing match between him and Peter for not alerting him of the early council meeting, or he could let the anger bubble underneath until it died down for the time being. Either way, there would be an undesirable outcome. "So I take it this morning's council was but a welcoming to our dear old friend?"

"Aldred's return, yes," Peter said. "Look, Ed. Are you feeling alright? I know yesterday's been rough –"

"I'm alright," Edmund said. "Not exactly bursting with joy, but I'll manage. What about you?"

Peter gave a faint shrug. "M'alright."

Edmund turned to Lucy. "I'm…I'm sorry Lu. I shouldn't be so hard on you. I should've woken up by own accord, I've got no right to get mad, especially after yesterday –" he was caught off guard. "I'm – I'm sorry."

"Oh, Ed," Lucy said, and she launched herself at her brother, an embrace that was abruptly returned. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you. I really, really am. But you need rest. Above everything else, you need rest."

Over Lucy's shoulder, Edmund spotted Peter, whose blue eyes bore into his dark ones. When Lucy released, Susan placed her hand gently onto her shoulder and cleared her throat. "Lucy, dear, I have the most alluring dresses for tonight with Aldred. Won't you come with me and select the best of the few?"

Lucy glanced at Peter, and then to Edmund, quickly understanding Susan's means. "But of course," she smiled up to Peter and gently lifted herself on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight, my kings."

Susan swept down and kissed Edmund's forehead before leaving, and gave Peter's arm a slight squeeze. Once the dainty queens had exited the nearly empty throne room, Peter turned to Edmund. "Ed, I –"

"No," Edmund said, and he took a step closer to his magnificent brother. "I should apologize. I – I never fully got the chance to. Peter, I'm sorry I took Lucy to the Shuddering Woods without your permission. You're – you're right. These are difficult times, and the last thing needed was for me to be irresponsible. I'm sorry."

And it was Peter's turn to launch himself at his brother. He held him tight in his arms, safe from harm and safe from all the unkind words that he, too, had thrown in Edmund's direction. "And you're right, I suppose," he managed to say, as he pulled away to allow Edmund air. "I shouldn't have to monitor every step you take. And I certainly have no right to shove it down your throat. You're just a king as I am, Eddie. And I'm sorry."

Edmund smiled to his brother, then shrugged lightly.

Peter returned the sly smile. "Oh, no 'apology accepted,' then, I suppose, my Just King?"

Edmund shrugged again. "You may be High King of Narnia, but you're not High King of my mouth."

Peter swatted Edmund's arm, and then pulled his arm around the younger King's shoulders. "You heard the girls. Best prepare for dinner with good old Aldred, shouldn't we?"

Edmund threw Peter a knowing look. "It's half past ten, Pete. Almost in time for lunch."

"Yes, but rather prepare now than rush and show up with your tunic inside out, isn't it?" Peter said, rustling Edmund's hair. "Now go on. I'll see to the rest of the day's matters."

Throwing Peter one last look, Edmund disappeared behind the throne room's entrance door.

And Peter took the chance to throw his face in his hands.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"My High King."

"Good Sir Knight."

Aldred stood gleaming in the glistening sunlight, his bright red cape shining in Narnia's morning sun. Having previously been leaning casually against the marble that separated Cair's balcony from the salty sea air, he bolted upright once Peter had come into view. "And what felicity may I grant you this early morning, magnificent lord?"

"There will be no need for formality, Aldred, thank you," Peter interjected, now leaning against the marble as Aldred had done previously. "I merely ask a favor, although I am afraid to say it is not a minor one."

"Ask away, dear king, ask away," Aldred said. "To serve you is to serve Aslan, and to serve Aslan is to fulfill a life worth living for. What is it you wish, and how may I grant it?"

Peter took a deep breath. "You are a valuable ally to Narnia, Aldred, truly. Thus, there is no doubt in my mind that you have are not new to the Archenland conflict."

Aldred hung his head. "While not in Terebinthia, my lord, Narnia's southern borders are home to me. It is where I house my children and even my wife, good king. Of course, I am always delighted to return to Narnia, but with the exception of last week, when I agreed to return (under his High King's orders) only to witness the Archenland legion stationed but a mile from my quarters. I am no stranger to Archenland, and certainly not to the good King Lune (may Aslan be with him) so I ask, my king – what must I know of the conflict, and what must I do to assist?"

Peter needed the marble as support, clutching to it thrice as much as he had before. It was strange to him; with Edmund and Lucy nearly oblivious to the Archenland conflicts and Susan either refusing to speak about it or chastising him every time it was brought up, Aldred's immediate compliance meant the world to him.

"It is exactly the reason you are stationed and trusted at Narnia's southern borders that I ask for your affiliation," Peter continued. "The people know not of our intentions – at least, not yet. I ask only for you to deliver a message– or a treaty, rather – it's the best chance we have. At this point, it's the only thing I believe will prevent bloodshed between myself and Lune."

"Yes, my King," Aldred bowed most graciously. "I'll see it to it that my quarter of the army head as soon as new daylight hits Cair, my lord."

"And Aldred," Peter added, swiftly taking Aldred's arm before the knight could retreat to his chambers. "I would much, much prefer if you kept this from his most Just King and her most Valiant Majesty."

**So that's chapter 4. Is Peter ever going to confide this in Edmund and Lucy? **

**Also, I know all these chapters have been just talking lately, but trust me; I've got a lot of action planned. And I promise there will be a much deeper confrontation for Peter and Edmund in the coming chapters.**

**Please review! And as a treat for updating late, I'll try to do it a bit early this week.**

**xx Izzy**


	5. Endeavor

**A/N: Hello readers! I hope all of you have enjoyed the introduction to Sir Aldred? He's not that grave of a character, but I will reveal one thing: he is very crucial to the story.**

**Another head's up: this chapter also sees the introduction to another OC. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Endeavor**

The rest of the day was almost a blur. As promised, Peter saw to the rest of the day's matters, although around midday he and Sir Aldred had set off to the Western Wood to catch up on the last five years since they had seen each other. Susan had taken her dainty ladies maids to Cair's gardens, at the very tip of the peninsula, to collect lilacs to weave in her hair for the evening's banquet with Aldred, leaving only dear Lucy, who had graciously refused, instead opting to look over documents concerning the Eastern sea (although Edmund knew it was because of all things Lucy loved to with her dear older sister, collecting flowers was almost like a death sentence).

A sudden craving to ride out to the Shuddering Woods struck him, but he knew his absence would not go unnoticed, especially when Aldred's arrival had awakened. Not that she needed the company, but he had decided to stay behind just for Lucy. So when the sun set low enough to touch the salty waves of Cair Paravel, Edmund knocked three times cleanly on the door to her chambers.

She answered almost immediately, her golden-brown hair dangling loosely around her face, wearing the very same dress from that morning. "Edmund?"

Edmund mockingly folded his arms. "Is that really the way to greet old kin, Lu?"

Lucy yawned unceremoniously. "Sorry, Ed. I've just been a bit…tired. Is everything alright?"

"All is well," Edmund said, although his voice did not quite match his expression. "Would it be alright if I came in?"

"Of course," Lucy said, gesturing for him to by sliding the velvet door to her chambers a few feet.

Once he made himself comfortable, leaning onto one of her spare desks and tossing a balled up piece of parchment from one hand to the other, Lucy fell onto her four post bed and then quickly sat up. "Sorry about the mess," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Still, this is pretty grouped up compared to my room," Edmund said, and Lucy laughed. "Are you free anytime before the banquet this evening?"

Lucy shrugged. "I suppose. Why?"

Finding the ball was of no interest to him any longer, he set it aside and pulled one of the spare wooden desk chairs to him, sitting informally on it, his chin resting lightly on the chair's top.

Lucy straightened he posture. "Don't tell me you're planning to go to the Shuddering Woods again, Ed."

"Of course not," Edmund snapped. "I value our heads, Lu. And Pete could be back by any second, so I wouldn't even dream of it."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Then what is it?"

Edmund drew his breath. "Have you noticed that Pete's been a bit…I don't know…withdrawn lately?"

Lucy shrugged again. "Oh, come off it. Peter's always 'withdrawn' whenever we get visitors. It just means he's busy."

"That's what I'm talking about," Edmund explained. "Aldred's an old friend. He shouldn't have to be 'busy'. And he shouldn't have to be 'withdrawn' either. Why now? What's getting under his skin that he's not telling us about?"

Lucy held up her ringed hand, and then sighed. "What are you implying, Edmund?"

Edmund drew another breath. "What I tell you might – I don't know – flabbergast you, but promise you won't get angry."

"Yes, yes, I promise!" Lucy said. "Just tell me."

"I think something's happening that Peter isn't telling us about. And I think we ought to find out what it is."

"Yes, but how?" Lucy said. "Peter's very introverted, very solitary. We couldn't get anything out of him even if we broke him."

Edmund lifted his chin from the chair's top. "Yes, Lu, but see, we wouldn't _have _to tell him. He and Aldred ride west. It's a half hour ride, at the very least. We've got plenty of time."

Lucy bolted up so quickly she sent several parchments flying in every direction. "I am _not _going to help you break into Peter's room, Ed!"

"I never said 'break in'!" Edmund retorted, holding his hands up in defense. He had never seen Lucy like this, but he knew that she would not let up for anything, despite her airy figure. "You've got a poor choice of words, Lu. I prefer endeavor. Discover. Venture."

"Without Peter's permission," Lucy added, putting her hands on her hips in a way Susan would. "Which would mean lying. And you know Ed, that above everything else, Peter does not tolerate lying."

"Yes, but we wouldn't _be _lying," Edmund said. "Lying would be Peter finding out his room's been searched, and us telling him we've got nothing to do with it. What Peter doesn't know won't hurt him."

Lucy's expression eased at the very slightest. "Well…when you put it that way, I do suppose…but what is it that you're trying to find out, anyway?" she added vigorously.

"Even I don't know," Edmund said gravely. "But it's got to be somber. Otherwise, either of us would know about it."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Susan picked up her velvet skirts, urging her bare feet up the lonesome hill which overlooked the gardens of Cair Paravel, her dainty slippers dangling off her delicate fingers. She and at least four of her ladies maids, two of which were larch dryads and the others daughters of Eve, had spent the last few hours collecting lilacs along the stream of the Eastern sea to later weave into her hair for the coming banquet with Aldred. It was a silly request and she knew it, but the fresh salty sea air had satisfied. As pointed out by Peter, she had not left Cair in almost a week, and the exposure was good for her.

The sun had begun to set and the starts begun to show, and yet she continued, her glistening purple gown now almost akin to the sky. The hill was perched atop a large, sandy cliff, nearing about twenty feet in height away from the angry and foamy sea waves. Suddenly, as she took another step, she clumsily slipped onto a glazed, mossy sea rock, and fell onto her back.

"My lady!"

Her youngest ladies maid, no older than Lucy a daughter of Eve named Cedany, rushed to her royal mistress' side. "My lady, my Gentle lady…"

Her concern was almost drowned out by Susan's odd, out-of-place laughter. "Oh my," she said, propping herself up. "How graceless I am…"

Cedany instead took Susan's arm in hers, only to spot a wound sustained from the sea rock, which had in fact turned out to be acuminous. The cut lay bloody and afresh on her pale skin. "My lady, you're hurt."

Susan's laughter hadn't died out, but she looked to where Cedany had indicated. "Worry not, Cedany," she reassured her dainty friend. "It's a cut, nothing more. You should see the ones Peter and Edmund get when they come home from battles."

Cedany lay defiant, and tore a piece of her handmade dress in one swipe, wrapping it around Susan's bleeding arm. "Even so, my Gentle Queen, a spark may lead to a forest fire, just as a small wound to an infection."

As Cedany continued wrapping the white linen cloth around her arm, Susan looked over her shoulder to her other ladies maids, the dryads and the other daughter of Eve, and smiled brightly. "Continue your collecting, ladies. I have but a mere wound, nothing more."

Cedany had finished her work, and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Are you sure you may manage, my lady?"

"I feel as able-bodied and blooming as I did when we arrived," Susan said, as she took Cedany's hand in hers. "Thank you, dear one."

"My lady," Cedany said, and bowed ever so graciously.

"Wait," Susan interjected, and Cedany turned before she could step down the hill to collect more lilacs. "Won't you sit with me awhile, child? In fact, do my hair before our return to Cair. I would most appreciate it."

Cedany's stern expression cracked into a radiant smile. "But of course, Gentle Queen, but of course." She settled herself next to Susan warmly, and took a handful of the lilacs she had been picking, weaving them as best she could into Susan's hair, carefully balancing them on the silky surfaces.

"You think Peter a good king, do you not?" Susan suddenly interjected.

Taken aback, Cedany quickly regained her posture. "But a mere servant such as myself holds no worthy opinion of such great matters, but for what it is worth, I believe his High Majesty is leading dear Narnia into her greatest era yet."

"And Edmund?"

Cedany suddenly drew back, her pale cheeks reddening considerably. "I think what any thinks of his Just King," she said, her voice drooping low. "He is courageous and loyal just as prophesied. The Great Lion himself correctly crowned his majesty as the Just." Her voice had trailed off.

Susan turned and beamed at her. "You speak of him as if of a lover, dear Cedany."

"No," Cedany reassured. "Of course not, my lady. That would be disrespectful under the lion's name."

"Nonsense, child," Susan reassured her. "Aslan himself stands for all that is love, does he not?"

"Oh yes, but I didn't mean love!" Cedany quickly implied. "Not to say that I hate his Just Majesty, nobody should, I –"

"Be still, dear one," Susan said, graciously raising her hand to silence her. "You need not worry. I may be a Queen, and you a servant, but we are friends. And I believe friends should share secrets."

Cedany laughed quietly. "There is no secret to share. His Majesty is a King, and I am but a servant. It can only be dreamt of." She had finished weaving the last flower into Susan's hair, and stood, tilting her head slightly, to look upon her magnificent result.

Susan stood as well, her dark, flower-woven hair falling down her shoulders. "Do not say that, child. For if you had told me years ago, when I was but a mere child living in my own world that I was to become Queen of Narnia one day, I would have said the same thing."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

When the sun had completely set, Edmund and Lucy found themselves where they had initially planned: Peter's chambers, worn and tired from carefully searching every accumulated pile of paperwork, in no place to be, especially before the welcoming banquet.

"Ed, we've searched every pile," Lucy said, throwing herself of Peter's bed. "Can't we just let up? It's past dawn."

"If I knew it would be this hard I wouldn't have even thought about it," Edmund sighed, throwing himself next to Lucy. "Come on, Peter…"

"Maybe he keeps everything in the council chambers?" Lucy suggested, putting a reassuring hand on Edmund's shoulder. "And technically, there wouldn't be anything bad about that. We all share equal access."

"Can't," Edmund said flatly. "The banquet's in what, an hour? It would look too out of place."

Lucy sighed and lifted herself from the bed, wandering over to one of Peter's windows.

"We could always sneak into the council chambers," Edmund suggested very suddenly. "Nobody would have to know."

"We can't do that either," Lucy said, her voice suddenly shaky. She turned to face Edmund, blue eyes struck with horror. "We can't sneak into the council chambers because Peter and Aldred have returned."

**It would mean the world for a review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**xx Izzy**


	6. Revelry

**A/N: Hello readers! Again, sorry for how late this chapter is; I was out of town for about a week which gave me little time to use my laptop, but I managed to get this done before Christmas, when I'll be quickly unavailable again. However, as it is the holidays, I have a two week vacation, which I will use to try and finish as many chapters as possible!**

**Chapter 6: Revelry**

In no sooner than a dash, both siblings had darted for the High King's desk and started stacking all the papers they had carelessly set aside in their pursuit to discover what Peter had been keeping from them. After setting aside several large leather books, Lucy rushed to the window, and turned to face Edmund, her face struck with horror. "They're heading towards the gate, Ed!"

"I know, I know!" Edmund replied hastily, thrusting uneven pieces of parchment onto the desk.

Lucy was now pacing in place, her hair running through her golden brown locks. "We shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have agreed to this!" she said. "If Peter ever found out—"

"He's not going to find out!" Edmund reassured, although his trembling body seemed to disagree. The reassurance was useless; Peter and Aldred were out of view now. They were in the castle.

"Never mind the papers, let's just go!" Lucy said, grabbing a handful Edmund's tunic and bolting for the door.

When the two had quietly slipped out of the High King's bedroom, Edmund quickly straightened his shirt and then brushed against the front of Lucy's dress lightly. "If Peter or Susan asks, we were by the dome, you understand?" Edmund said as the two began to walk in sync across the nearly empty hallway. "Just as long as it's in Cair and within the centaurs' sight, I think we're safe. What's wrong?" he added abruptly, as Lucy crossed her delicate arms over her chest.

"I still don't like this," she said, refusing to meet Edmund's glance. "Keeping this from Susan and especially Peter. It just feels…awry."

"Well if it's any help there's something they're not telling us," Edmund pointed out. "So in a way it's equal."

"It's still isn't right, Ed," Lucy said, playfully shoving her older brother. "I mean, who knows? Perhaps they're keeping something from our knowledge for our own good."

"No, still not a good reason," Edmund said stubbornly. "We may be the youngest but we're still monarchs and we still deserve a say in whatever it is they're keeping from us."

Lucy finally sighed, and released her arms from the tight lock she had them in. "I suppose, Ed. I suppose."

"Oh, buck up, Lu," Edmund said, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Seeing you upset is like seeing the light die in a doe's eyes just before Peter's about to kill it."

"You're comparing me to a forest animal about to be slaughtered," Lucy said flatly.

"That came out wrong, but you know what I mean," Edmund laughed, tightening his grip. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll –"

But before Edmund could finish, a dainty, slightly taller yet almost identical figure to Lucy's right had glided, or emerged, rather, from around the corner, making Edmund yelp in surprise and Lucy jump startlingly. But it was only Susan, her dark hair woven with lilacs, her dress as shiny as the evening sky and her expression on the other end of threatening.

"Susan! You scared the life out of me!" Lucy complained, clutching her hand to her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the Eastern Wing," Susan said, her face as nonchalant as ever. "My chambers are here, are they not?" she looked around her surroundings briefly before turning back to them. "And I could almost ask you the same question. What are you two doing here? It's almost a ghost town."

"We just came from the dome," Edmund said blankly. "Been spending all day there, we have."

"That's funny," Susan replied, her lips going slightly out of proportion in confusion. "I was at the gardens all day and I didn't see even a speck at the dome. I'd know because they're right next to each other. Or have you forgotten?"

Susan chastising them and acting twice her age was no more than a regular occurrence, but in his seventeen years of existence Edmund found himself without a comeback. And even worse, he found himself without explanation.

"Never you mind," Susan finally said, unfolding her arms. "You two should be down by the South Wing for the banquet. Or have you forgotten that as well?"

"Oh, Aslan," Lucy wailed, burying her head in her hands. "The banquet – I completely slipped my mind – I –"

Susan held up her hand and looked Lucy up and down, examining the causality of her dress compared to the formality of her own. "It's alright, Lu. I've got something I could lend you. Edmund, you go down to the South Wing and meet Peter before he has a heart attack."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The chatter and laughter that evening had nearly drowned out the music; not that even mattered. Aldred's homecoming had spread like wildfire, and soon, Ladies and Lords of Narnia alike had sprung from their own bases to meet the daring Sir, even if meant travelling far and wide to Cair's seas.

Peter had found himself inseparable from Aldred, and was now laughing in joy while clutching Aldred's shoulder for support. No doubt he had finally agreed to take out the century-old rum Susan had presented to him on his last birthday, and no doubt he had more than one serving.

Susan was graciously surrounded by her ladies maids, chatting merrily with one of the ladies stationed by Narnia's northern borders about effeminate matters Edmund could only wish did not require his presence. This left Lucy, who had given her own ladies maids the rest of the evening off; she wore robes of silky midnight blue, darker than Susan's and perhaps even the night sky. Flowery crown glistening amongst a sea of faces, she glanced at Edmund briefly before returning to a dull conversation she was sharing with a Lord's son no older than himself, who had been eyeing her up and down all evening.

Edmund had spent the evening sneaking as many as three glasses of wine into his system, with two deliberately handed to him by Peter and the other poured by himself. He was unnaturally tired despite the loud surroundings and only wished Peter would finally lift a toast to Aldred so that he could return to his chambers and sleep until early midday.

As if on cue, Peter flung his tunic's cape behind his shoulders and stepped atop a kingly podium placed delicately at the very front of the ballroom, and the laughter and chatter died out slowly. Forcing his eyes open, Peter cleared his throat and smiled upon the onlookers, goblet firmly in hand. "My most gracious Sirs, Lords and Ladies," he said, and almost everybody except Susan, Lucy and himself bowed ever so low, replying with a simultaneous "Magnificent High King."

Peter smiled at the immediate reply, and continued. "You're gracious presences are most valued, and above all, most anticipated. We hope Cair's walls, gardens and seas have been most welcoming to you. But of course, it is not Cair, nor I, that bring you into the very heart of dear Narnia." He turned to Aldred's direction, and motioned for the aging night to step forward. "Narnia's dearest ally, most loyal friend and most daring hero, Sir Aldred Seethwell, my Lords and Ladies, Sir Aldred Seethwell of Narnia."

There was a unanimous uproar, and Edmund, despite his weak state, clapped ever so hard. And that was when Aldred stepped upon the podium next to Peter. "My most gracious Lords and Ladies of Narnia," he said, his voice likened to Peter's. "How very happy I am to see you're healthy, shining faces upon me. But above all, how very grateful I am indeed to gaze upon the faces of Aslan's chosen ones. Dear Lucy," he interjected, gesturing his goblet in Lucy's direction. "How overjoyed I am to see your glistening face day by day for the first time in five years. How you have changed, my child, but for the absolute better. Bless you, child. Bless."

The room clapped and unanimously shouted "Long Live Queen Lucy!" as Lucy did a little curtsy and beamed in Aldred's direction.

Aldred now turned to Edmund. "And Dear Just King," he continued, eyes full of genuine gladness. "How very anticipated I am to hear of your daring tales and adventures that will leave a legacy in dear Narnia. Although it is not your title, from what I hear of your Magnificent Brother and Gentle Sister, your lionheart will serve as inspiration to every soul in the land blessed by the Great Lion."

The crowd now cheered and shouted "Long Live King Edmund!" as Edmund cracked into a nearly teary smile, mouthing "thank you" in Aldred's direction.

And Aldred turned to Susan. "And Dear Queen Susan, the gentle, beautiful flower beneath the desert sky. How blessed I am to gaze upon your divine features for the first time in five years. And even more so to be within your most gracious and most alluring presence. How very blessed I am indeed."

"The crowd now yelled "Long Live Queen Susan!" and Edmund noticed the uneven balance of men and women cheering.

Finally, Aldred turned to Peter. "And King Peter. Dear, dear, Magnificent King Peter. Aslan's chosen one, yet the people as well. How very lucky Narnia is indeed. You lead her into her greatest age yet, I daresay, and I am ever so grateful to be a part of the ardor. Long live the High King!"

"Long Live the High King of Narnia!"

"Long Live King Peter!"

"Long Live his most Magnificent Majesty!"

Peter received the largest uproar, and, unlike Aldred's praise to him, Lucy and Susan, a toast from Cair's hosts; glasses of wine and rum rose in the air as well as hands, and Aldred clapped Peter on the back as he beamed upon the onlookers. Amidst the commotion, Edmund was able to flash a knowing smile at Susan, who was busy clapping her hands, yet she returned the familiar expression.

"It is my honor, my honor indeed," Peter was able to make out. When the crowd had finally died, he lifted his goblet one last time. "For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

"For Aslan!" the crowd repeated; then, in less than a trice, they continued amongst their merry chatter they had been divulged in hours previous.

Edmund paced in Peter's direction and patted his brother's back. "Not as good as last year's when Sir Terran had stopped by for a visit, but laudable nonetheless, brother."

Peter smiled and returned the pat. "Oh, Ed. Always a way with words."

"That was wonderful, Pete!" Lucy had emerged from seemingly nowhere and attacked her older brother with a bone-crushing hug. "You were great!"

"Much better than last year's with Terran," Susan interjected, appearing next to Lucy and placing a delicate hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter turned from Susan to Edmund in mock disbelief. "Much better then with Terran? Ed seems to disagree. Seems I've started a bit of controversy!"

Susan playfully swatted his shoulder, then hugged him immediately after Lucy pulled away. "You were wonderful, Peter. Really. You deserve to enjoy the rest of the evening."

"He'd deserve to enjoy the rest of the evening anyway," Edmund said. "Been working himself nearly to death this past week. Honestly, Pete. Ease up. This is you're night."

"Aldred's actually, but I'll follow the suggestion," Peter said, ruffling Edmund's hair.

"Well if your majesties will excuse me, I'll heading out now," Susan said, mock curtsying before her siblings. "A nice walk under this starry night will brighten my night. I'll see you three later." She gestured to dainty Cedany, her closest ladies maids, and disappeared behind the banquet room's entrance door.

"I'm not tired at all," Lucy sighed right after Susan had whipped out of sight. "Which is strange, I suppose. It's been a long day."

"A long day?" Peter said confusingly, running a hand through his tawny hair. "What have you done today besides welcome Aldred to Cair?"

"Oh – oh, nothing," Lucy quickly said, pale cheeks turning rosy pink at Edmund's desperate glare. "I haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all."

Peter threw her a flabbergasted look yet again. "Then you'd be tired."

"I suppose," Lucy said. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Vaguely," Peter said, not taking his eyes off her. "And what of you, Ed? Ready to call it a night?"

"Just," Edmund said, yawning and rubbing a hand on his dark eyes. "Susan's right, though. A walk would be nice. Especially under this weather."

"Does that mean we'll see no more of you this evening?" Peter said, wrapping his arm around Lucy's delicate shoulders.

"Might as well," Edmund yawned again. "Lucy's right. We might have done nothing but meet Aldred, but it's a long day. G'night," he added at Lucy, kissing her on the forehead and then swatting Peter's arm softly.

And with that, he followed Susan's footsteps freely, desperate to catch a glance at the starry sky she had been eager about before drifting off into his long-awaited sleep. The corridor leading to the noisy banquet was as quiet as a mouse, perhaps quieter, and he happily absorbed the peacefulness. The wine had gotten to his head too quickly and he had gone through conversations with as many as fifty Lords and Ladies. Sleep, at this point, was deserved.

The nearest left marble balcony, his favorite in the entirety of Cair, was, to his delight, empty under the crisp midnight sky. With outstretched hands, he kneeled on the cold marble, smelling the fresh and salty sea air and gazing at the stars scattered beautifully across the sky. It had been empty for too long. Stars, to him, were momentous.

And as he turned on his heel to depart his much-awaited sleep, a blood-curdling cry from underneath had erupted throughout the air.

A cry he distinguished quickly as Susan's.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for letting it end on such a cryptic cliffhanger. As always, a review would be fantastic. And I can't wait to write what happens next! Merry Christmas, dear readers, and have a fantastic new year!**

**xx Izzy**


	7. Bane

**Chapter 7: Bane**

"Susan."

The words barely came out of his mouth as he registered what had just happened. Susan had screamed. She was hurt. She was _defenseless_.

He knew Cair Paravel like he knew his name; slowly, but steadily, he leapt on one of the familiar vine branches that entangled Cair's balconies and slid down as carefully as he could, taking little notice of the thorns that infested the vines. Palms bloody, he swiped them on the front of his tunic and saw her. On the ground. Unconscious. Dead, maybe. And not too far, perhaps a meter or two stood Cedany, eyes ablaze, expression frantic.

"Help! Somebody! Somebody – help – my King! My Just King!" she made her way to Edmund and bowed ever so dearly, shielding her teary face as she tried to splutter the words out. "My King, my King –"

"What happened?" Edmund demanded, throwing himself next to Susan's limp, defenseless body. Her skin was pale as the midnight moon and her gown was drenched with blood leaking from her abdomen, yet he saw her chest rise and fall; she was alive. Thank Aslan, she was alive.

"C-Came out of nowhere," Cedany spluttered out. "He – he came out of nowhere –"

"Who?" Edmund demanded, taking Susan's hand, eyes locked on Cedany's. "Who came out of nowhere? Who did this?"

"I don't know!" Cedany finally managed to get out. "My lady and I were simply taking a walk by her request, and a hooded man, or a creature or I don't know – he came from nowhere, my King! He came with a blade, and – and he struck my Gentle Queen!"

Edmund looked from Cedany back to Susan. No. Nobody would dare strike royalty. Nobody would dare strike Narnia's own Gentle Queen. Yet there Susan lay. Pale and unmoving, helpless and dripping in her own blood, near death for all Aslan knew. He blinked back tears. "Listen. I need you to stay here with her while I fetch Peter and Lucy." He unsheathed a dagger from his leather belt and handed it quickly to Cedany. "Defend yourself if you must. Do not let anymore harm come to my sister."

"My King, my King I can't!" Cedany pleaded.

"Just like you can't abandon your Queen," Edmund pointed out, and stood, releasing Susan's hand from his. "I will return in a trice. Do not fear. She will live. And we will find who inflicted this upon her." With one more glance at Susan and then at Cedany, he raced back into the Southern Wing's entrance, hands stinging from the climb down the vine he had made. Peter. He had to find Peter, and he had to tell him what had happened.

He burst into the ballroom, past the confused guards standing at their post ("Good evening, Just King"), panting and resting his bleeding palms on his knees to catch even a single breath. Peter and Lucy were at the front of the room, laughing with a Lord whom he did not know and taking large sips from their glistening goblets. They didn't know. They didn't know Susan had been mortally wounded and he only wished it to stay that way.

Carelessly, he raced across the ballroom and took Peter by the shoulders, earning a critical look from the Lord of whom he had just been conversing with. "Peter. Please, you have to come with me."

"My apologies, Lord Vladis, I will see to you later in the evening," Peter dismissed the Lord, who threw Peter an understanding look and disappeared into another group of chattering guests. Peter immediately turned on Edmund. "Edmund, what is it? You can't just interrupt like –"

"What's happened to your hands?" Lucy interjected, turning over Edmund's bleeding palms. "Oh, Ed."

"South Wing Courtyard. Now," Edmund panted out.

"Why?" Peter asked, his shaky voice rising. "What is it, Ed?"

"It's – It's Susan –"

"What's happened?" Peter demanded, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of his own goblet hitting the floor. "Edmund, what's happened?"

Edmund finally regained himself. "There was a blade – nothing I could do –"

And at once Peter had bolted for the exit, taking Edmund by his wrist and pushing aside the Lords and Ladies, demanding to know where Susan was. Lucy had of course followed in pursuit, midnight gown lifted unceremoniously as she ran across the halls, falling only slightly behind Peter and Edmund. Susan. _He had to get to Susan._

After the very instant the three had dashed down the South Wing's staircase (nearly tripping and falling in the process) and ran across the Southern courtyard, Peter stopped in his tracks, his tawny hair a mess, his eyes ablaze and his body shaking. In a trice, he collapsed onto his knees by Susan's unmoving body and Cedany's shaking one, and shook her as much he could without inflicting any more harm. "Susan, please. Susan, wake up. Susan!"

It was no use, and Edmund fell to his knees beside Peter. Lucy still stood, hands over her mouth, face frantic with tears. "Oh, Susan."

"Lucy, go fetch the healers and the dryads," Peter said, and he slid two an arm underneath Susan's legs and the other beneath her waist, lifting her up, ensuring her still head rested comfortably against his chest. "And make sure no one discovers what has happened. Tell the guests that his High Majesty has been excused by an emergency."

Lucy stood defiant. "But Peter, I –"

"Now, Lucy, please!" Peter pleaded, gesturing to Susan's still body as evidence of his needs. Lucy nodded and ran back into the Southern entrance, her frantic sobs still audible. Peter next turned to Edmund. "What happened, Ed?"

"I don't know," Edmund said clearly, taking a step in Peter's direction to view Susan's wound, which now dripped unto the floor like wax from a candle. "I heard a scream, I climbed down from the vines, I saw Susan – and, well –"

"She lives," Cedany managed to finally blurt out through her own tears. "She lives, my Magnificent King. She lives."

Peter drew a sigh of relief, and looked upon Cedany. "And you. You did nothing to try and stop this?"

"I did e-everything I could," Cedany said, brushing bouts of tears off her face. "Truly, majesty, I did! He who inflicted such travesty upon my Queen –"

"He?" Peter said. "Who is he? Tell me who would dare think to inflict harm upon the Gentle Queen Susan. Tell me, Cedany. Now."

"Peter, she's shaken," Edmund said, turning Peter to look at him. "Do you think I would not have asked her the same question when I found Susan?"

Peter nodded and sighed another breath of relief. "Apologies, then. You should be handsomely rewarded, Cedany, for staying by her side. Many servants refuse to take even an arrow for their employers, let alone stay even for a direct, blade-inflicted attack."

"I was only doing my job, your Majesty," Cedany said almost inaudibly, glancing at Edmund as she did so. "I would do anything to protect my mistress. Anything at all."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The news of the Gentle Queen's attack had spread across Cair Paravel like wildfire. Peter ordered Oreius not to tell any of the guests, not even the Lords or Ladies, but as it was a secret, everybody had found out one way or another. And when each Lord and each Lady left Cair to return to their own households, they either threw Peter a worried look, a sorrowful look or a fault-finding look that translated only one unanswered question to him: who initiated the attack, and why in Aslan's name was it initiated?

Peter, arms shaking and expression stern, had volunteered to carry Susan's still body back into Cair and back into her own chambers. There he lay her dainty frame unto warm sheets, and her ladies maids had cleaned her wound and changed her into a fresh nightgown, succeeding it making her look as if she had been unharmed and untouched. Yet Edmund knew beneath the silky fabric lay a grave wound that, even though the bleeding had substantially stopped, was permanent.

And now Peter and Edmund and Lucy stood still be her bedside, Peter's sky blue eyes glued to the crackling fire that was shedding light on Susan's body in order for the healers to apply the last drops of medicine. Lucy was leaning on Edmund's lean arms, Susan's hand in hers, her own eyes red and puffy from crying uncontrollably previously. All three were still as statues, with the sound of the crackling fire and their own heavy breathing only occupying the room.

Until the velvet doors burst upon, and in poured Aldred's flustered and paranoid frame, cloak flying, whitened beard smeared with sweat. At the very instant that Peter rose from his seat by Susan's bed in panic, Aldred knelt on his bad knee. "My High King. My Just King and her most Valiant Majesty. I come to bear my humblest tribulations."

"Aldred. Sit, please." Peter gestured at a spare chair on the other side of the four post bed, but Aldred instead rushed to Susan's side and pressed the back of hand softly against her full cheek.

"So young. So untainted. Who would do such a thing?"

Lucy now buried her teary face into Edmund's side, clutching at his tunic to support her aerial body from hitting the cold marble floor.

"Susan could be the first of many," Peter added darkly, staring down at his younger sister's face as Aldred gave it one final bout of caressing. "It could be any of us next. Perhaps even me."

"You're the High King," Edmund interjected, his voice somber. "Stabbing our sister half to death was a terrible mistake, but nobody's dull enough to go out trying to take down Narnia's own."

"Even so, they would have to fight through myself," Aldred said proudly, his chin lifted higher than it had been before. "As I have said previously, your majesties. I would take even the sharpest of blades if it ensured your survival. No doubt the Queen Susan's life is worth a hundred more than that of the perpetrator."

Peter smiled from across the bed where Susan lay. "Aldred, your kind words do not go unheeded."

"I must retire for the evening," Aldred proclaimed, turning swiftly on the spot, his bright red cape dancing around him. In a sudden movement, he turned back to Peter. "Unless, of course, his majesty approves I stay and watch over the Gentle Queen until the perpetrator is found and locked away for as long as his High King pleases."

"That's quite alright, Aldred," Peter reassured, and he turned to glance at Lucy, who was still focused on Susan, and Edmund, who looked sterner than ever. "At this point, perhaps even you will need a leopard or two stationed by your dormitory."

"And my the windows," squeaked Lucy, speaking for the first time in hours since the ordeal. "They could climb into the windows, you know. Who we might be talking about may not even be human."

Edmund tilted his head at the thought, and brushed a golden strand of hair from Lucy's teary face. "Aslan help us."

"Aslan help us indeed," sighed Aldred. "I bid your majesties good night; may Aslan bless you upon your sleep, especially her Gentle Highness. Sleep well, majesties. Sleep well." With a final courteous bow, Aldred disappeared behind the velvet doors to Susan's chambers. In a trice, they were closed by the Satyrs stationed nearby, who Edmund could here bidding not only good night, but good luck.

Once Aldred was out of view, Peter bolted upright and pace before steadying himself. "I'll find him. Whoever did this. And kill him with my bare hands, I will. So that everybody like him will think twice before ever coming near Susan again."

"You'll do nothing. Not yet," Edmund snapped. When Peter glared down at him, he heaved a sigh. "Listen, Peter. I'm angry too. But right now anger will do nothing. If anything, it will tear us apart. We need to be here for Susan. Only can we find this monster and destroy him and everything he stands for. Just be happy Susan's alive."

As if almost on cue, Lucy gasped a terrible gasp, earning quick stares from Peter and Edmund. "H-h-her skin!" Lucy wailed, pointed a trembling finger at Susan's body while her face buried even deeper and deeper into Edmund's shoulder.

Almost immediately, Peter darted for Susan and slid a tender hand under her arm, turning it over only for him and Edmund to gasp almost as terribly as Lucy had.

For blue veins stood apparent and visible against Susan's pale skin.

**So why are Susan's veins blue? And who attacked her? Chapter 8 soon! And a little belated, but Happy New Year!**

**xx Izzy**


	8. Diagnosis

A/N: I'm very aware that this fic isn't the absolute perfect one when it comes to typos and such; I'd like to apologize for that. When I update this fic I do it when I have the time, and when I have the time it's usually when I've just finished writing a paper or doing a project, so my mindset isn't as functional as I would prefer it to be. Anyway, I've decided to get a Beta Reader. So if any of you lovely reviewers could refer me to good one, I'd really appreciate it.

Chapter 8: Diagnosis

"Order! Order in the court!" Oreius' dominant voice bellowed around the courtroom, and the murmuring Lords and Ladies were silenced under his starry gaze. "By the order of Aslan's blessed, High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, the Royal Physician of Cair Paravel, home of Narnia's most respectable monarchy to date – Lord Tyr ."

A plump little man, shorter than even Lucy rushed to the front of the room and fell to one knee. "You're majesties. High Kings and Queen of Narnia. My deepest condolences to your Gentle sister."

Peter smiled at the little man; it was all he could do. And judging by the tired expressions on both Edmund and Lucy's faces, he could tell it was all they could do, too. It was nearing midnight by the time Peter had ordered a private council meeting, and Aldred stood by him, his poise perfect, his jaw clenched, his eyes set. Each and every knight, lord and lady was dressed in their nightwear. All, he could tell, were very tired, although it was the look of fear and paranoia in their eyes that bested all of their exhausted stances.

Susan's condition had only worsened, worsened so much that the siblings were forced to call for the Royal Physician, the honorable Lord Tyr. Her veins, still blue against her skin, were only mere to them now; there had been four instances in which she regained consciousness again, but each awakening told them nothing. She had screamed and thrashed during the first two, begging her attacker not to hurt her, cried in the third, and spoke through tongues the fourth and hopefully last time. Peter and Edmund were forced to hold her down against the sheets, while Lucy had held her and kissed her and at one point, sang her back to sleep. Whatever her attacker had done to her was taking effect fast.

"Tyr, Great Physician of Cair Paravel. Your presence is most valued. Please rise," Peter ordered.

Tyr did as he was told, shaking as he rose.

"Do tell us, great physician, of the diagnosis you have concluded regarding her most Gentle Queen."

Tyr nodded shakily. "My King, it was not a normal blade that penetrated Queen Susan, but a wretched one. A cursed one. Dark magic is at work here."

There was large murmur around the court, Lucy had gasped, and Peter felt a lump in his throat that he quickly tried to swallow as hard he could. "More," Edmund spluttered out, the fear reflecting in his eyes. "Tell us more."

"Through my inspection I have concluded that it is a rare poison known as Ius Mortis, known to be administered through stab wounds. Eventually the poison would spread throughout the body; the blue in the veins you see of your gentle sister is a side effect, and not a good one. It is a sign that poison is spreading, and fast. Eventually the poison would bring death."

At that, the court gasped, and several Ladies, friends of Susan no doubt, had cried aloud and dabbed their faces with crumpled handkerchiefs. "Silence!" Peter ordered. "Silence!"

When the murmur died out, Tyr spoke again. "Another detail, my High King. The poison I speak of – Ius Mortis – is known to grow in one land alone – one of which belongs to King Lune himself. Archenland."

Peter felt his heart drop to his stomach. The cracks of sweat dripping down his face now splashed to his laps, although he could no longer tell if it was sweat or tears. Archenland. King Lune. Revenge. Revenge for the alleged kidnapping of Corin. _The one he was thought to be behind._

He finally found his voice to speak. "And the cordial is of no use?"

"I am afraid not, my lord. Your Valiant sister the Queen has administered a drop – sadly to no prevail."

"But surely we can stop this?"

"Alas, there are two methods, my lord," Tyr said darkly, and Edmund and Lucy sat straighter in their seats. "A healing process, although it is taboo, known as Recessus, in which we…" he paused a little while, as if short of breath, then regained himself. "In which we are to extract the venom through the process of extracting the infected blood, meaning we must…" he trailed off.

Peter held up a hand. He didn't need to hear anymore. Susan was in pain. The last thing she needed was to have her own blood squeezed out of her until the monstrous venom – the one that he was almost sure was ordered by Lune – was dead and gone. "And the other method, Tyr?"

"A rare cure, even rarer than the poison itself," Tyr said. "It grows on very tops of trees of Terenbithia. A flower that blooms this very summertime, my King. The Florus Intrivictius. Once administered, the poison will cease its domination of the body, and will exit the body through the normal process of regurgitation."

"It is a three days trip to Terenbithia, is it not?" Peter asked Oreius almost immediately after Tyr had finished.

"Two, perhaps, with these clear skies," Oreius replied observantly.

"Then there is no time to waste," Edmund said, rising from his throne. "Ready our best sailors and our best voyages. And have them leave Cair as soon as possible and return as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible indeed," Tyr added. "I fear we have only little time before we must resort to Recessus, my liege."

Peter nodded gravely, and turned to Lucy, who merely stared ahead, blue eyes locked into nothingness, her face holding the exact same expression it had all night. He then turned to Oreius and nodded again. "You know what to do."

Oreius returned the knowing gaze, his eyes locked to Peter's for a moment, and then he glided out of the room, the sound of his horn echoing through the corridors surrounding the throne room.

Peter turned back to the Lords, the Ladies, and animals and found his voice again. "The Council is dismissed. You may return to your chambers." As the council shuffled tiredly out of the room, Peter flashed a tired glare to Edmund and Lucy. "And as for you two – get as much rest as possible. That's an order."

Lucy nodded, and slowly rose from her chair, her poise as low as it could get before it was a slouch, her handkerchief crumpled against her mouth. She walked from her throne to the exit with almost a limp, and Edmund rushed beside her. "Easy, Lu."

She said nothing but nodded at him, ensuring him she could carry on her own now. Once out of earshot, Edmund turned to Peter. "I've never seen her like this. I know Lu when she's scared, but this – this is above anything else, Pete."

Peter nodded gravely, and walked up to his brother and grabbed his arm, gripping it as tight he could. "We will get through this, Ed. Don't think we won't. By Aslan, never, ever think we won't." With one last pat on the back and a kiss atop Edmund's forehead goodnight, Peter walked to the exit, disappearing into the corridors of the opposite wing Lucy had taken.

It was then that Edmund raced out of the council chambers, hearing the satyr guards slam the doors shut behind him as he did so, and found Lucy, still walking crookedly along the marble floors leading to her chambers.

"Lucy! Lucy! Oi, Lu!" he shouted. It took a while until she heard, and then turned to meet his gaze and then turned back, continuing her walk. "Lucy, wait, will you?"

"What is it, Ed?" Lucy wailed, rubbing her reddening eyes.

"That poison," Edmund said, catching his breath and then pacing at the same level she was. "I know I probably have no right to be suspicious, but why is it from Archenland? Any citizen of Archenland is friend of Narnia, are they not?"

"I don't know, Ed," Lucy said, her voice cracked. "Who says you have to be from Archenland to possess such a terrible flower anyway?"

"I don't know," Edmund admitted. "Do you think it could be another thing Peter's—"

"Well I've got a question now," Lucy interrupted, stopping in her tracks. "Why is all this important, Ed, when Susan's practically dying in the next room? Who cares what poison it was? And as of now, who cares who did it? I'd rather spend my days nursing our sister back to health, making sure she's not dead by morning than creating ridiculous conspiracies that can only end in 'I don't know'." It was not anger flashing in her eyes, but something more dangerous; grief. Confusion. _Hopelessness_.

It took Edmund a while before he could find his voice. "Lucy, I never said – please –"

"We need to get some sleep, Ed," Lucy said, and as the two reached her corridor, she pushed the velvet doors open. "Or at least you do. Susan needs me."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The clear, crisp steps leading to the same balcony they had agreed to meet at earlier alerted him of Aldred's arrival. Although instead of his bright red cape shining against Narnia's morning sun, it was shining in the complete opposite, in the pale moonlight. "Aldred."

"My King," Aldred said, settling himself before bowing graciously low. "My Most respectable, honorable High King."

"Not as of now, I'm afraid," Peter sighed, turning to face Aldred from the glistening Eastern sea. "Our conflict with Archenland only worsens by the second, Aldred. I am almost certain Lune is behind the Queen Susan's poisoning."

"My Lord," Aldred spluttered. "I object to even thinking of accusing the good King Lune of such a sin."

"That's how I started, Aldred," Peter said tiredly. "I thought the exact same thing to myself. I convinced myself that even if we are on the brink of warfare, Lune would never go as far as to poison one of Narnia's own. Although, with this fallacy of a letter fooling him into thinking I sold dear Cor into slavery, who can really blame him?"

It was then that Aldred placed a daring hand on Peter's shoulder. "This fallacy of a letter will be proven wrong, my Lord. That I can assure. Wrong will be right, lies will be unwoven, and by Aslan, innocent blood will not be spilt. That I can almost guarantee."

"I hope so, Aldred. I daringly hope so," Peter replied. "I know you have sent half your legion posted on our borders. And I appreciate it with every fiber being; truly I do. But I feel this will only take effect if someone was to talk with Lune, and perhaps try and reason with him."

"Your majesty," Aldred said, his expression and stance gallant as ever, "I would be most willing to ride with my men to Archenland. And I would be most honored to prevent anymore warfare between Aslan's country and dear Archenland. Most honored indeed."

"Thank you Aldred. It seems you are the only."

It was then that Peter bid the good Sir Knight a good rest, and retreated to his chambers, ready to slip into sleep for as long as he could before he had to wake and face the most terrible reality he has ever had to face before. Sleep, to him, was crucial.

But not that night, as, once again, none of them had been allowed sleep; for Susan's bloodcurdling scream, one that was quite significant from the other ones, one that sounded like a final scream before death, had echoed across the chambers.

**Just a fun fact: with the magical power of google translate, I managed to create the names of the poison and the healing methods – Ius Mortis literally translates to "Elixir of Death", while "Recessus" translates to "extract".**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, I will update as soon as I can. Please Rate and Review, as those are the best forms of motivation I can feel.**

**xx Izzy**


	9. Recessus

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for how late this chapter is. I never intended for it to be; many problems (that are mostly solved now) and family emergencies have come up, problems which I couldn't be absent to, and I have barely had enough time for myself, let alone this story. But regular updating has now returned, and I promise I will let you guys know ahead of time if something like this ever happens again. **

**Chapter 9: Recessus **

It was as if the longer it took Peter and Edmund to get to Susan's chambers, the louder her screaming was. But finally, when the two kings had stumbled into the door, they were greeted with the unholy sight of Susan thrashing and screaming against her sheets, and Lucy, dear, sweet and defenseless Lucy, in tears and trying to keep her older sister from falling to the floor.

Muttering "Susan," under his breath, Peter rushed to her side and held his hand firmly on her left arm, effectively stifling her thrashing a bit. "Susan – look at me – Susan – Susan, please – "

But it was no use. Susan only screamed louder, the blue in her veins now even more visible against her pale skin. The few times she opened her eyes, Peter could see no color in them, no iris, no pupil – the poison was entering its deadliest stage.

Lucy was now crying, her forehead pressed against Susan's sweet-smelling hair, her voice desperate as ever. "Susan, please, come back to us…"

Edmund was frozen in the doorway, in fear and shock, perhaps the most he felt in his life. He tripped over the doorway to Susan's chambers and fell with a loud, hard thud on his back. He quickly tried to regain himself but was unable to; in a trice, he was helped up by soft, gentle hands that pulled him quickly to his feet. He whipped around to see a shaken-looking Cedany, in her night robes, and a similar looking Tyr. "Cedany – what-" he began, but realized it was unimportant. He quickly turned to Tyr. "My sister, Tyr…please…"

Tyr bolted for Susan's side and clicked his tongue to alert Peter, who moved to his side to allow Tyr to enter, still not letting go of Susan's hand.

Edmund turned to Cedany again. "You went to go alert Tyr?"

She tucked a loose brown hair behind her ear. "I – I was with my mistress when she started to scream," she explained. "I wanted only to –"

"Thank you," Edmund said, and took her hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze before letting it go to hurry to Susan's side like Peter and Lucy had.

Susan was still kicking against her sheets and against Lucy and Peter's firm holds. "What's happening to her?" Lucy choked, trying to sooth Susan by stroking her forehead, but to no avail.

"I – I am not sure," Tyr said, taking his hand and placing it to Susan's neck, but immediately drawing back. Edmund didn't need to ask; from the looks of it, her skin was ice cold. Tyr continued on: "It seems the Ius Mortis is taking into effect longer than I had thought."

"But – but you said we had time!" Peter said, the desperation in his voice rising as he held Susan down. "You said we had time, if we hurried, to find the Florus Intrivictius!"

"Time or no time, we must extract the venom from her body," Tyr replied, his attempts to make his voice firm failing. "We must – we must –"

"No," Peter said. "No – I will not let you or anyone, for that matter – cut into the skin of Narnia's beloved. I will not. Enough of this. Lucy, your cordial, if you please."

But Lucy shook her head. "It doesn't work," she wailed, wiping her red nose on her sleeve. "I've tried a drop – perhaps two, Aslan forbid – and it hasn't worked," she said.

"Well then it wouldn't hurt for a third!" Peter said. "Try it again –"

"I – I can't," Lucy sobbed. "A third – or a fourth – could be the difference between life and death for –"

"Lucy, we have no time for this!" Peter said. "The cordial – now –"

"Peter," Edmund said, speaking for the first time in what seemed like centuries. "Lucy's right. If a drop of the cordial didn't work, what is to say a second or third would? This poison was obviously supposed to counter the effects of the coridal's healing process. We must listen to Tyr. It is the only way."

Peter looked to Edmund, blue eyes meeting his nightly ones, then looked at Susan. He gave her hand a firm squeeze, then wiped tears that spilled silently from his eyes, falling onto the soft cushions of Susan's mattress. "If we were to wait for Oreuis to return with the cure, how will Susan fair until then?"

"The condition could worsen," Tyr said. "Or perhaps result in death. Needless to say, it is a risk I would urge his High King not to take."

Peter nodded, then wiped his nose, taking a step back, allowing Tyr more room. "Then do what you must do. And Tyr – do it carefully," he added firmly.

Tyr nodded, and withdrew from night robes what looked like an overlarge leather wallet that when he opened revealed at least ten sharp scalpels of different shapes and sizes. Peter shook his head in a combination of disbelief and unwillingness, running fingers through his hair in frustration. Edmund felt as if he wanted to vomit; the very thought of Susan being cut into, of her bleeding infected blood was enough to refrain him from eating for the rest of the day. Although she still gripped Susan's hand, Lucy had chosen to look away, looking as if she was about to faint.

"Girl," Tyr indicated at Cedany, who stood at the end of the bed. "I require your assistance." Cedany nearly tripped to where Tyr was and stood by his side, wiping her sweaty palms on the front of her robes. He handed her a wooden basin, and instructed her to hold it underneath Susan's left arm when told. From his collection, Tyr selected a scalpel that wasn't particularly big, perhaps the size of Peter's stretched hand at the most, but its tip was as sharp as any blade. He tested the end of the scalpel by pricking it against his finger, which was already enough to draw blood. Nodding, he turned to Peter. "Your High King, I apologize first and foremost of what I am about to do, but I can assure you, and all your gracious siblings –"

"Tyr," Edmund said, reaching across the bed to award Tyr a firm pat on his arm. "We trust you."

Tyr nodded, using this piece of information as motivation. Scalpel in hand, he drew it atop Susan's already shaking a forearm – and quickly and precisely pushed it into her skin, drawing blood. Susan's reaction was almost immediate, and scarily so: she screamed, a scream louder than anything Peter and Edmund and Lucy had ever heard, and thrashed so hard she nearly knocked Lucy to the floor. Again and again she screamed as Tyr pushed the blade downward so the cut was went as far as it could before it could severe any fatal artery.

Peter and Edmund rushed to Susan's sides, and Peter held down her thrashing legs while Edmund pushed her free right arm downward. Lucy clung to Edmund, her face hidden in his clothing. "Susan – it's alright – look at me, Su – it's alright," Edmund knew the reassurance would be to no avail but he continued anyway, his voice inaudible over Susan's screaming.

Tyr immediately withdrew the scalpel from her skin and turned quickly to Cedany, clicking his tongue and ordering her to place the wooden basin underneath Susan's cut forearm. Tyr's hands, full of blood, were placed on each end of Susan's forearm; after what seemed like hours, he twisted it with a sickening crack, and Susan's reaction was the worst of all; she screamed so loud and hoisted herself up so high she was nearly sitting up, but Edmund's hand pushed her back onto the pillows, Lucy's voice trying to soothe her until all the pain was over.

And then the most sickening sight of the evening made an unwelcoming arrival: Tyr was twisting Susan's arm so that blood, clogged blood with streaks of blue, splashed onto the wooden basin. Edmund tried with all his willpower not to vomit, but it was no use. The sight was so disgusting he gestured at Lucy to hold Susan down while he vomited all over the velvet floor. Even Peter, who had a stronger stomach, looked pale in the face.

Susan's screams reached its loudest, and with one final twist, Tyr released her arm and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. Cedany, who had streaks of tears down her face, lowered the basin to the ground. Peter could not see much, but what he did see shocked him; a mixture of blue and red, so that the blood was almost purple. Panting, Tyr looked to Peter. "It is done."

Susan was no longer screaming, but whimpering, shaking, sweating and crying, all while unconscious. Silently, Peter made his way to her bleeding arm, and informally ripped a part of his shirt off, wrapping it around the deep cut. She twitched under his touch, and when Peter let go, he wiped the blood that had landed on his own hands onto the remains of his shirt.

Edmund, who was still pale and sick-looking, made his way back to the bed and put a hand around Lucy, who looked shaken if not relieved.

And suddenly, Susan's shaking had stopped, and she lay still, unmoving, under Peter's hold.

**Do rate and review, as those always keep me writing. And stay tuned for Chapter 10!**


	10. Safe Not Sound

**Chapter 10: Safe not Sound**

They all stood in terrified silence, as Susan lay pale, sick, and scarily still. Even the noble Tyr, who had performed the Recessus, was unable to say or do anything. Then finally, Susan's chest began moving up and down, and there was a heavy and shared sigh of relief from Peter, Edmund and Lucy.

With tears in her eyes, Lucy placed both of her hands to her face, covering her mouth; she was crying, but not, Edmund knew, from sadness. Peter was on his feet, holding Tyr for support, shaking his hands and muttering all kinds of expressions of gratitude. Cedany, who was on the end of the bed, clapped her hands in delight and looked his way, locking a glance with him for a split second before Peter loudly proclaimed, "She's alive – Susan's alive!"

And there was an even louder cheer as the blue from Susan's skin began to disappear in clear view. Her breathing was audible now and the color began to return to her already pale face. Lucy pushed several sweaty locks of hair from her forehead and wiped the sweat with her handkerchief, sniffing as she did so.

At long last, her sufferance was over.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The news of the Gentle Queen's recovery spread quicker than the news of her poisoning. All day and all night, Edmund heard joyous chatter over the recovery she had made, while Lucy still kept by her side, feeding her broth and telling her stories with the dryads to lift her spirits, while Peter would chime in every hour or so from council. Edmund had an entire free day; he could train, he could see to Western matters, but instead he kept to his room, a stack of leathery bindings that looked one book shy of tipping into oblivion.

He hadn't told anybody, not even Lucy, but after Susan's poisoning he had sought out any and every book he could find regarding dark magic. It wasn't as easy as he thought however, and the poison that had been used on Susan – the Ius Mortis – was so rare there were little to no recordings of any administrations. In fact, after weaseling an answer out of a reluctant Tyr, Edmund had found that Susan's poisoning was the first ever documented in Narnia.

In frustration, he used his balled fist to repeatedly jab himself in the forehead. The amount of time he had spent all day had been a waste of time; Philipp was probably neighing for a ride in the stables and his favorite sword was probably dusting away in the training grounds.

Then suddenly, he heard a firm scratch on his door, one that grew louder and louder within every second he ignored it. He bolted for the books and kicked them under his drawer, then quickly straightened his hair and swung the door open to see the elderly fox, Titus, his expression weary. "My King, is everything alright?"

"Fine, Titus, more than fine," Edmund quickly spluttered. He wasn't too good at lying and he knew it.

Titus bowed ever so graciously and said, his voice clear, "My King I have brought a message from his Magnificent. He says you are to bring yourself to the Council chambers immediately."

"Tell Pete I'll be there in a second," Edmund said hastily. "Just – just finishing up some Western –"

"My King," Titus interrupted. "Immediately."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Peter traced the midnight black outlining of the parchment as he read over it again in Aldred's distinct voice. Word by word he felt his stomach turn, and by the end of the letter he felt he might as well vomit. It was strange, even for him, given the content of the letter.

_to his most Gracious and Magnificent High Majesty:_

_ I am ever so overjoyed to hear of the Gentle Queen's revival. Her recovery has heartily made my longsome journey bearable at the slightest, and do give her my felicitations. Expect gifts of myrrh and robes coveted by every last inch of Narnia at the doors of Cair Paravel very soon._

_ Unfortunately I cannot say the same for myself – the legions Lune has placed before us are cantankerous to say the least. But if it for Narnia and for the Great Lion, then I do my engagement devotedly. _

_ I hope to smell the fresh seas of the East soon – until then, my most trusted King._

And the letter ended with the signature red 'A' Aldred dotted in everything he wrote.

Cantankerous. Lune was more resolute than he thought. The letter sounded nothing like a congratulations – more like a suicide note. He was sending Aldred to his death. And every passing second he felt even more remorseful.

"Peter?"

Edmund's voice broke the long silence – a silence unexpected due to not only his, but Oreius' and a select few other centaur's presence in the room. He quickly crumpled the letter into an messy half, then tore with more strength than necessary. In a trice, the once elegant letter was in eight pieces before Edmund could come within sight. "Edmund."

"Is everything alright?" Edmund said, looking around the room once he came into view. "It's quiet, too quiet for my liking."

"It's the council chambers," Peter prodded sarcastically. "What were you expecting, a parade?"

Edmund laughed grimly. "Anything to celebrate Susan's recovery, don't you think?"

Peter returned the laugh and opened his arms to welcome Edmund into a long and warm hug – a hug that felt thousands of years late. "How are you, Ed?"

"Been sleeping all day," Edmund said, stretching his arms and yawning. "And if I'm not sleeping, I'm working on western matters. And If I'm not doing that, I'm checking in on Susan. Oh, an exciting life I lead." He scanned the room quickly, his eyes flying from Oreius' to the parchment scattered around the table. "Say, where's Aldred?"

"He left this morning," Peter said, averting his gaze to one of the rings on his finger. "Went to say goodbye to Susan just before leaving. He wanted to bid farewell to you, but he was in a bit of a hurry I'm afraid. Said there were matters on his estate that were needed to be taken care of." He was lying through his teeth. To his brother. About things he knew he would understand.

Edmund's lips sank to a pout. "Ah, well. I wish him a happy trip then, I suppose." After another scan of the room, his eyes returned to Peter's. "So why'd you call me here, then?"

And as if on cue, a trembling satyr of Edmund's height burst into a room, panting after having to fight through the centaurs that always guarded the door. "My King! Your highnesses! Your presence is required in the courtyard, immediately!"

"What is this?" Peter proclaimed, looking to Oreius. "I specifically asked for the King Edmund and I not to be disturbed, no matter –"

"My king, I assure you this is no disturbance!" the satyr stammered. "At least not yet. Your presence, my lord, in the courtyard – please!"

"What is it?" Edmund asked holding up his hand to silence Peter as he had begun to retaliate. "Is everything alright?"

"Titus," the satyr spat. "In the courtyard. Dead."

**Hope you all have had a wonderful week! See you soon for Chapter 11. Please rate and review as always.**

**xx Izzy **


	11. Hindsight

**Chapter 11: Hindsight**

It was like a nightmare, the sight of one of the oldest and best forces of the army lying dead and defenseless on the ground before him, a large linen cloth halfway up his lifeless body. Yet it was real, against Aslan's will it was real, and he had to be told three or four times to follow Oreius into the Southern courtyard before he could fully process what had just happened. And now he stood, with Edmund and Oreius and at least five other satyrs, silent and unmoving under the dusky sky.

"What happened?" He finally found his voice to speak, and it was a question he had tried to stifle underneath all the shock but he couldn't help it. "Who did it?"

Edmund was the first to speak, and did so informally. "Isn't it obvious? Whoever tried to kill Susan."

Oreius cleared his throat. "A scream was heard midday. One of the dryads had found him, with this –" he pulled out a dagger from a sack[, one reminiscent of Lucy's that looked about two or three inches longer – "lodged into his side, too far in." Oreius paused, and then continued on. "I am unable to reach Myros. But a reward will be sent to him and his siblings, _that_ I am sure of."

"No amount of gold can ever stand in the place of a father," Peter said, his eyes still glued to Titus' body, as if he was expecting the fox to suddenly move.

"And we have not even a single shred of evidence as to who did it?" Edmund asked after a while.

"My Kings," Oreius said, his head forced down, his gaze, for once, averted. "We are investigating every living soul that has come in and out of the Cair within the last twenty-four hours. You needn't worry. We will catch the culprit and we will make sure he harms nobody else."

"Until then, double the guards. I want at least two satyrs posted on the girls' doors, and two more by the balconies. People are getting creative," he added at Edmund's incredulous look. He turned back to Titus' frail body, and heaved a large, broken sigh. "What connection does poor old Titus have to Susan's attack, in _any _ way?"

"My High King, in a way we are all connected," Oreius said. "My suspicion is that Titus' murder, and the Queen Susan's miraculous survival are only warnings. The first unsuccessful. The second," he indicated Titus, "a message. A message that they will not back down. A message that they will go to great lengths – even killing innocent bystanders – to reach their goal. A goal, however, that still remains uncertain."

After a few minutes of silence, Edmund averted his gaze to Titus again and bent down on one knee, taking hold of the linen cloth halfway up Titus' still body. Slowly, he pulled it up so that it covered the old fox completely. "Whatever the case, whoever the culprit, he is in Aslan's hands now."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"I know it's repulsive, Su, but just one more, please!" Lucy had spent the remainder of her evening by Susan's side, tucking her in, telling her stories, adjusting her bandages, singing her songs and feeding her the very same concoction she fed Edmund when he had returned to Cair from hunting after receiving a bad serpent's bite. The concoction was assigned by Tyr to be digested every two hours; a great inconvenience for Susan, who had eating almost nothing the entire day.

Susan sighed and held her nose ever so tightly; in almost one gulp, she drained the bottle, shuddered, and handed it back to Lucy. "And I thought what they prescribed in Finchley was the very worst," she said, wiping her full lips.

Lucy laughed, but immediately silenced herself when Susan began coughing. She grabbed a nearby handkerchief, dipped it in a wet solution and rested it on Susan's forehead. "You are feeling better, though, aren't you Su?"

Susan sighed. "That foul poison's ridded itself of my body, that's for sure. For now I suppose it's the shock that's sinking in." After a while of Lucy reapplying the solution to the cloth, Susan said, "I know Peter's working ever so hard to find whoever did this…and Ed and Oreius too…Lucy, you don't have to stay with me all the time. I can care for myself. And in the unlikely event that I can't, I've always got Cedany."

"I know, Su," Lucy said, taking her hair in her hands and bundling it into a bun behind her head. "But I want to help in any way I can. That might not be going around and demanding where everybody was the night you were stabbed, but making sure you're alright amounts to it for me."

"Oh, Lu," Susan said, and pulled her younger sister into an embrace. Three firm knocks sounded from the door, and Susan pulled away. "Oh, that must be Peter."

Lucy rushed to the door, lifting her dress above her ankles in the process, and opened it to the sight of Peter and Edmund, their expressions somber. "Pete!" she said, and threw herself into her older brother's arm, burying her small head into his broad chest, pulling away only when she found his arms were not around her dainty shoulders. "Pete?" she turned to Edmund. "Ed? Everything alright?"

"Is Susan awake?" Peter asked, searching around the room and then stepping in.

"What's happened, Peter?" Lucy said, placing herself between him and Susan's bed. "I've just spoken to Tyr. She's in shock."

"Trust us, Lu, this will come more as a tragedy than a shock." Edmund said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Peter sighed as Lucy allowed him to walk past. Susan held out her hands for him to reach, and he gripped them tightly, pulling her into an embrace. "Oh, Susan. You're alright."

"I'm here," Susan said into his tawny hair. "I'm here, Peter, I'm here."

Peter pulled away, Susan's hands still in his. Lucy and Edmund stood by the bed, Edmund's arms around Lucy's shoulders. "Despite how glad Ed and I are to see you, I'm afraid we come baring bad news."

Edmund's hold on Lucy was tighter, and Susan's expression hardened. "What's happened?"

Peter heaved a sigh. "Titus has been found dead in the Southern courtyard."

Lucy gasped, and Susan did too, withdrawing from Peter's hands to clutch her face. "What – How - ?"

"We're investigating," Edmund continued, and Lucy cried into his shoulder. He looked at Peter. "Peter, Oreius and I. And we won't stop until we find out who or what did it."

Susan's eyes were now teary and her gaze averted. Peter gently placed his hand to her chin and lifted. "But that's why I'm here, Su. Edmund and I. We can't let this happened again. Enough tears have been shed, a life lost...we can't."

For a moment, the only sound was Lucy's sobbing and Edmund's incoherent reassuring. And then Peter continued on: "Is there anything you can remember about that night, Su? I know it's hard, but anything. _Anything _at all?"

Susan shook her head silently, her knees now leveled with her chest. "Oh, Titus."

Peter dropped his head, and for another moment, there was silence. Then he lifted himself off the bed and dropped a kiss on Susan's forehead. "Sleep tight, Su. Call me or Ed if you need anything."

He gestured to Edmund, who still had Lucy tight in his arms. Edmund lowered his head. "You need me to walk you?" He asked, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze.

Lucy drew back. "No, that's quite alright. I'll stay with Susan." She pulled away and planted a cheek on Edmund's forehead just as Peter did to Susan, and gestured Peter goodbye, making her way to Susan's side to hold her hand. "She needs me."

"Sleep well, the both of you," Edmund said over his shoulder as the two made their way towards the door.

"There was someone else," Susan suddenly blurted as Peter turned on the knob.

"What was that, sis?" Edmund said.

Susan dropped her knees and cleared her throat. "Whoever he was. He didn't attack alone. There was someone else."

And then one more bout of silence rocked the room.

**As always, thanks very much for the reviews and for your ability to stick with me through my horrible updating. Prince Caspian was on TV tonight and that's actually what inspired me to write! **

**And all of your questions will be answered in the coming chapters. Until then…**

**xx Izzy**


	12. Conviction

**Chapter 12: Conviction**

Edmund felt a lump in his throat. There was only one other person known to have accompanied Susan the night of her attack: Cedany.

In a trice, Peter bolted for the door, using all his strength to push it open, leaving it swinging in the wake of his exit. Edmund followed closely in pursuit, leaving only Susan and Lucy in the room. Peter was already out of view, and Edmund half-ran, half-walked to the end of the hallway until the back of a blonde head was visible. "Peter – Peter, wait!"

But Peter only sped up when he heard his voice.

"Peter, wait – Peter, please –" Edmund placed himself in front of his older brother, preventing him to continue. "Peter, I know what it looks like, but please, I implore you to see sense."

"I see sense," Peter said. "I've seen all the evidence I need. Now, if you'll excuse me –"

"Peter!" Edmund said, slamming both his hands into Peter's broad chest.

Peter took a step back, mortified. "_Have you lost your mind_?"

"No, but if you don't just listen to me I might as well!" Edmund said, drawing his hands back. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, as if that would somehow make everything go away. "A fair trial. Just a fair trial, that's all I ask, and if it provides all the proof you need, then so be it. Just at least grant her a fair trial."

Peter stared daggers at him for a second; the blue in his eyes were no longer warm, but an icy, cold alternative. "Tomorrow morning. Don't be late," he finally spat rather than said, and stalked past Edmund out of view.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The next few hours were a monochromatic blur. Susan's revelation had caused such a stir that rumors were already circling Cair by morning; the attacker had an acquaintance, no doubt one who aided them in the murder of Titus as well.

And based on Susan's only company that evening, there was only one person left to convict.

Cedany.

And now Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter sat on their thrones before the trembling girl and before the entire court, and Edmund hated himself for it. He knew Cedany couldn't have done such a thing. He had no evidence to support his claim and no alibi to save her life but he just knew it.

Susan, who sat with the finest posture, lifted her chin and spoke. "You have no reason to be afraid, City. This is not a sentence. It is only a conviction."

Peter leveled his posture with Susan's. "We have evidence that suggests you lead or aided the attacker on the night of Queen Susan the Gentle's attack. What have you to say on these claims?"

Cedany burst into sobs, and Edmund's heart sank. Through broken words, she said, "Oh, it's not true, any of it! Please your majesty, I know you have every right to believe I attacked my Queen based on evidence, but consider a basis on morality!"

Peter's expression broke a little bit

"Permission to speak," Edmund interjected to Peter. Peter gave him a curt nod, and Edmund arose frorm his throne and glided to stand a few feet from Cedany. "I have reason to believe the defendant is not guilty." At that, the court murmured, until Oreius ordered silence, allowing Edmund to continue. "I might not have witnessed the attack, but I witnessed the direct aftermath, and as you may recall, no concealed weapon was found. Or does anyone actually believe it could take a fraction of a second to stab somebody half to death and then get rid of all evidence?"

Peter lifted an eyebrow, and looked to Susan, who looked impressed and possibly happy at Cedany's testimony. But when Peter spoke, Edmund's heart sank once again. "But it would take a fraction of a second to stab somebody half to death and just disappear completely?"

"So it may seem," Edmund shrugged. "We're talking about a murderer here. This is planned. It's step-by-step. Practiced. Played out. Meant to have been quick."

The crowd murmured again and the beads of sweat slipping from Cedany's hair started to cease.

"That could be possible," Peter considered.

"I think we should let Cedany speak," Lucy intervened, leaning in close as if she couldn't hear Cedany. "If any reason at all, why would she want to kill Susan?"

"N-no reason, milady," Cedany said. "M-my Queen has been the best to me, feeding me and clothing me – my parents would be so proud to know I serve such a humble, honest Queen. Or served, anyway," she finished, glancing at Peter.

Lucy listened and nodded at every word and then turned to Peter. "It might not do for now, Peter, but I can't seem to come across any reason why. Any at all," she whispered, and then leaned over to look at Susan for support.

"Neither can I," Susan whispered back. "It might not be by fact – or logic," she admitted grudgingly, "but I do agree with Lucy. _And_ Edmund."

Peter nodded in both directions, and then looked to were Cedany and Edmund stood. "Your testimony proves trustworthy, but for the time being I'm afraid we can't take any chances. You will return to your compartments, with a guard at the front, and shall be removed when we reach a final verdict." And before he said his final words, Edmund saw a flash of genuine sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

As the guards escorted Cedany gently away, the court's murmuring grew to an extreme, and Oreius, by the request of Susan, ordered the throng of people to exit the room quietly. Edmund kept his eyes on Peter, who had stood up to remove his crown and rub his head. Susan and Lucy remained in their seats, both with a hand to their faces, distresses if not tired.

"You think I just spoke out to a group of onlookers for fun?" Edmund blurted out, as soon as they were the only people left in the room. "Just to take the micky out of you?"

Peter turned, his eyes tired, his expression weary. "Something you'd like to say, Ed?"

"Oh, just a few," Edmund continued, his fists balling. "You really think a tiny maidservant barely old enough to even serve could be behind a planned regicide?"

Peter opened his mouth, clearly speechless. Lucy sank to her seat, and Susan proclaimed, "Edmund, Peter, that's enough. We're all tired. We'll decide the verdict tomorrow."

"We'll decide it now," Edmund continued. "Whoever's messing with all of us is going to wait until _tomorrow_."

"These are dangerous times, in case you haven't noticed," Peter said, his voice – and the color in his face – rising. "Too dangerous, in fact, perhaps even a 'tiny maidservant' could be a threat. Don't think I'm going to find her not guilty just because she batted her eyelashes at you."

"_Stop it_!" Lucy screeched, and stood between the two brothers, who were now dangerously close, acting as a human shield. "Edmund…Peter…stop it. _Now_."

Once the two had calmed down, Lucy smoothed over her dress and placed her hands on her hips. "You've no idea what's happening, do you? This is what they want. To divide us. Destroy what we have." She turned to Edmund. "Remember what you said, Ed? Practiced? Played out?"

She turned around to look at Susan, who had also risen from her throne, flowery crown in hand, cheeks brick-red. Edmund took a step back and inaudibly sniffed into his sleeve. Peter raked a hand across his hair.

Lucy took a deep breath. "You were right."

**Again, thank you so much for your reviews. As of now, there's so much angst around Peter and Edmund, and it will be explored in later chapters.**

**Also, I have been quite unlucky in finding a Beta, still. So if anybody knows any active Betas I would really appreciate it. **

**xx Izzy**


	13. Ashes

**Chapter 13: Ashes**

The rest of the day was almost as bad as the beginning. Both Peter and Edmund had rowed about even worse things that had resulted in far worse fall-outs, but something had snapped within Edmund when he and his brother were going at each other only hours previous.

It was Peter's controlling nature that got to him most. Yes, before their final days back home their mother had had a long talk establishing Peter as leader of the pack, but there were times when Edmund felt like he was a bird whose wings were being held back from flight.

He'd rejected dinner, saying he wasn't feeling well. It was a white lie. He was feeling fine, just tired; he'd slept the whole day, as he spent the night previous tossing and turning in bed thinking of any possible way to clear Cedany's sentence, and to no avail. Susan was at his door at half past six, ordering him to eat and refusing to leave until he could get even a bite in. He had agreed, just to get her off his back, but now the tray of beef stew and bread lay cold and inedible.

And now he was pacing back and forth in his own chambers, ignoring the cold tray of dinner he promised Susan he'd eat, stopping at his window to see the twilight sky begin to twinkle with stars. He daren't open the window to smell the fresh salty waters of Cair; by this time they had made him nauseous. The fire behind him was crackling, the sound of wood burning throbbing in his head; he had to ride.

Philipp was in the stables, explained by Peter to refuse any propositions by him no doubt, but at this point he was willing to bribe his own horse. The wind outside was calling his name, tempting him, begging him for his presence. _No_, he thought. _Peter wouldn't allow it._

But Peter wasn't there was he?

It didn't matter. His disappearance would shake the whole castle for reasons he still didn't know. Reasons he knew had to do with Aldred's abrupt leaving. Something, he knew, forced Peter to make such a rash and unjust conviction on Cedany. He'd searched his brother's room; nothing. He prodded Susan with looks that would have worked back in Finchley; still nothing. No doubt Peter would have a heart attack if he left Cair without notice; and so he continued to pace back and forth, ignoring the wind's call.

_Edmund_, he heard. _Edmund, son of mine…Edmund…_

He whipped around. Nothing.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Peter."

"Yes?"

"You need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"I wasn't asking your permission." Susan slammed the cold iron tray on the desk before him, effectively waking him from his half sleepy, half awake state.

"Susan, this is all just lovely, buy didn't Tyr say you need to rest?" he asked, bringing his head down to rest it on the table once again. He was sitting on his desk and he didn't even know why; he'd finished all his work, there was nothing left to be sought to for the day and he could have easily spent the rest of his hours riding or reading or looking over Cedany's case or writing to Aldred; instead he sat, unmoving and half-awake by the crackling fire, Susan standing before him with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to take a sip of the delicious stew.

"No," she said flatly, eyes flaring. "You need food, Peter. You're working yourself silly half the time, and when you're not working you're not eating. It's worrying Lucy to death. If you're not going to eat for yourself, at least eat for us."

Peter glared up, and blew a sweaty blonde lock of hair from his face, like a child refusing to eat his vegetables. He tore the bread and dipped in the stew, savoring the luscious taste before swallowing and looking back up at Susan. "There. Happy?"

Susan didn't flinch. "I'm going to leave it here by the fire so that it's warm in case you get hungry again."

"That's great, Su, that's all I need. Honest. Can I be alone now?"

The tone in his voice angered her, angered her to the point where her usual cool, expressionless face sizzled with disbelief. "Well obviously since _you're _too busy to look out for this family, somebody's got to."

She swirled around, the hem of her dress dancing behind her as she stormed out of the room. Managing to get a choked 'sorry' out before she had slammed the door, Peter swore under his breath and rubbed his eyes. Edmund was angry, Susan was angry, the only innocence left was little Lucy, but there was no doubt in his mind that Edmund had vented to her about his treatment of Cedany's case, or Susan had complained about his growing hostility.

But who could blame them?

Even he lost faith in himself. And he remembered why.

How Edmund and Lucy's innocence would be shattered if – or when, as he knew it would eventually happened – they found out Narnia was on the brink of war of Dear Lune, that he had been accused of Corin's kidnapping, that he had no control over the situation and was lost, the most lost he had been in his entire life.

How the outcome of Cedany's trial would affect everybody. Edmund clearly had a connection with the girl, as did Susan, as did Lucy. Would the people look to him as a coward or a hero for setting her free? Was she to be trusted, or was she to be convicted?

_Aslan_, he thought. _Please. Aslan…_

_Stay strong_, he heard. A ringing in his head. _Stay strong. _

He jolted himself awake. Had he just imagined that, was it a trickery of the fatigue?

Could it have been - ?

A loud knocking on the door jolted him awake a second time. Susan, probably, checking to see if he had eaten. He dragged himself to the front of the room and opened the velvet doors. It was Oreius. The sight of the panicked centaur clutching parchment in his hand was enough to jolt him awake a third time. "Oreius?"

"M-my King," the centaur panted, bowing graciously. "My High King."

"Oreius, what is it?"

"My King…Sir Aldred Seethwell has been found. Dead."

**I intended to update yesterday, but given the recent bombings in Boston, I thought we all needed a moment of silence. I hope all of my readers are safe. **

**xx Izzy **


	14. All the King's Men

**Chapter 14: All the King's Men**

It was ridiculous, he thought to himself. Expecting rain on such a devastating day instead of the blinding sun when summer was at its peak. Yet when Edmund was told the news he didn't need rain; immediately all around him was cold and the sweat that trickled down his cheek was enough to make it seem as though it were raining.

_"Sir Aldred Seethwell…Knight of the Noble Order of the Table under his majesty the High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia…Beloved by Aslan…has been found dead."_

Every word had pierced him like a knife. Oreius had read the scroll before the court through, his firm voice shattering reality. Lords and Ladies alike had murmured, wept, several had even fainted and were escorted out, and Peter stood firm, tear tracks visible on his cheeks. Susan clutched a handkerchief, unable to maintain her usual poise stance, sniffing almost inaudibly every now and then. And Lucy…oh dear Lucy. When she had received the news that morning she had dropped what she was holding and crumpled unto the floor, sobbing wretched sobs. Edmund, using the last strength he had, helped her to sit down, although he had been in need of support as well.

_"The cause has been determined as a homicide….an act of terror…by an assailant unknown." _

The crowd murmured even more and Edmund glanced at Peter. Aldred had been sent to his death, but the question was, why was he sent?

_"Under order of Peter…Most Magnificent High King of Narnia…Sir Aldred Seethwell will be honored for his life's achievements…most importantly under the name of Aslan…and will be respected as he journeys to Aslan's Country." _

There was a large uproar as Oreius bowed, rolled up the scroll, glanced at all four of them and then retreated to the side of the room. And at that, Peter stood, and said, through a choked, broken voice, "The court is dismissed." Sensing the growing tension in the room, the crowd shuffled out quick as they could, leaving only the four Pevensies and Oreius in the dimly lit room.

Oreius bowed. "Am I to leave your gracious majesties to preside over the recent affairs…alone?"

"That would be most desired, Oreius, thank you," Susan said, after a long silence.

The centaur did as he was told, and in a few moments, it was only the four of them left in the room. But then a creeping silence travelled, or crawled, rather, over each of them – a silence that screamed with the desire to be broken.

Peter cleared his throat and rose from his throne, slipping his crown off as if it were any other object and running a hand through his hair. "I have been hiding from the two of you for weeks but I will hide no more." He buried his face in his hands.

Immediately Lucy bolted towards her older brother and stood on tip toe, feathering her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead. "Speak, Peter. Just speak."

He took a step back and heaved a sigh. "We're at war with Archenland."

Lucy and Edmund both gasped, and there was another long silence, where each of their heavy breathing could be heard. Finally, Edmund spoke. "Rubbish."

"He speaks the truth, Edmund," Susan said, her voice broken as ever.

"Lune would never be at war with us!" Edmund, too, had bolted from his seat, and now he stood, his fists balled, his expression plagued with disbelief. "A miscommunication, perhaps, but war? Oh Aslan, it can't be true!"

"But it is," Lucy said, and after a few moments she spun around to meet his eyes. "Why, perhaps I'll never know, but Aslan forbid, _it's true_."

"You're right though, Edmund," Peter said quietly. "It was a miscommunication."

"What do you mean?" Edmund snapped.

Peter looked onto Susan, ushering her to reply. "A letter was forged. Some weeks ago. A letter from Lune that stated the Prince Corin had gone missing and that he was in Calormen."

"Oh, Corin!" Lucy cried. "But – but what does that _possibly _have to do with us?"

"Nothing," Peter admitted. "You know I'd never even dream of such horror, you both do. But it seems someone has."

"Who?" Edmund prodded.

"That," Peter said, and his face turned nearly as red as tunic, "is still unknown. But by Aslan's name, I swear whoever it is will be held responsible for what is lost."

"But I don't understand," Lucy said, rubbing her eyes. "What proof does this – this snake have that would make Lune believe such lies?"

"Just about everything," Susan said, her sad eyes fixed on the marble floor. "We've had problems, so many problems with Calormen, Lu. Oh so many. Whoever's done this is trying to make it seem to Lune that we'll do anything to prevent warfare. And they succeeded."

"Corin," Edmund said, piecing the last part of the puzzle. His training with Oreius. Aldred. Susan's poisoning. It all made sense. He took a few steps back and fell back into his seat, shaking his head as he did so. "But…but Lune…"

"We've tried everything," Peter said, voice firm. "Believe me when I say everything, Ed. We've tried everything to convince Lune otherwise. We even sent our best man on the job. Nothing can be negotiated. Narnia is at _war_."

"And we're only being told of this _now_." It was more of a statement than a question, and Peter met his brother's eyes.

"Yes."

Before Edmund could issue another response, Lucy's broken voice filled the room. "It doesn't matter. We could have been told yesterday or a thousand years from now. Nothing's going to stop the chaos that's going to come."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The following afternoon saw to Aldred's much-needed memorial. By Oreius' report, his body had been so battered that he was unrecognizable; and so he lay peacefully on a pyre carefully set in a boat, covered with cloths of fine silk. The outside of the boat was decorated with lilies as bright as the sun, woven specially by Susan and Lucy in the little minutes that they could before the service started.

They were by the sea, Peter and Edmund and Susan and Lucy and a select group of others. Per Aldred's last request should he die on his mission (Peter felt his heart fall to his stomach at this), he wanted to be remembered by the seas of the East, his ashes to be scattered across them, and Peter could see that his association with Cair Paravel was strong.

_There is nothing more to be said_, Peter told himself. _Nothing more to be said. He's dead. Never to return. He is in Aslan's country now. _Yet every time he reminded himself, he felt as though he would collapse in grief. _Never to return. _

Oreius stepped forward and in a few moments it was done; the flames reached high as ever, the crackling sound of fire taunting him. And soon, the boat was pushed away, into the sunset, to return only as dust. Edmund stood next to him, his hand carefully placed on his shoulder, and Peter gripped it the minute he felt the flesh graze his tunic. He looked back. Susan and Lucy stood too, faces pale and eyes red. Even Oreius, stern as he may be, had shed even a single tear.

He spoke for the first time in hours. "The Great Lion be with you, honorable Sir," he paused, took a breath, and then continued. "As you were with me."

**Special Note: I'm sorry I've slowed down, but here's good news: by request, I now have a schedule for this fic: it will update every Saturday, although I'm nearly finished with Chapter 15 and expect to post it earlier this week.**


	15. Lady Thea

**Chapter 15: Lady Thea**

"Alright, Ed?"

Immediately he swiped the tears off his face and whipped around. It was a natural preference he shared with Peter, that he didn't want anybody to see him cry, but it was only Lucy and he cleared his throat. "Been better."

She lifted her dress so it would be easier to hurry next to him. He was propped on the edge of a precipice, small enough to not cause serious injury but large enough to see the still flaming boat ride off into the distance. In a moment she was next to him, her arm leaning against his. "We've all been."

There was too much on his mind, too much for his own good. Susan's poisoning. Aldred's death. Lune's animosity. Cedany's incapacitation. He felt as if his head was about to split.

"Where's Peter?" he muttered, noticing that amongst the dark sea of centaurs, satyrs, leopards, foxes, few members of the court and Susan, there was no bright blonde.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I can't imagine what it's like for him, Ed. I really can't. I mean, it's hard for all of us, but Peter…." She paused. "He loved Aldred like a father."

"And so naturally, he was taken from us," he said, the sadness in his voice having been traded for anger. "Just like Susan almost was, and just like Titus –" He stopped himself.

Lucy slid a tender hand to his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I just can't believe what's happened, Lu. I can't believe Aldred's dead. I can't believe Lune-" again, he stopped himself. "You think you know someone, you depend on them for the welfare of your country and in a fraction of a second they can just turned against you."

"No, you're wrong," Lucy said, her voice low. "Lune didn't turn against us. At least not by himself. Somebody turned him against us." She released her firm hold. "And we're going to find out who."

"My Just King, my Valiant Queen." The two turned around to find one of the satyrs, his head bowed ever so low. "I am to tell you to report to the council chambers as quickly as possible, by order of the High King."

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other, and Lucy turned back to the satyr. "Please, did he say what for?"

The satyr took a breath. "No, milady. Only that you and your noble brother report as quickly as possible."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

By the time it took them to arrive back at Cair's council chambers, the council chambers was overflowing with murmurs that Edmund and Lucy practically had to squeeze themselves to the front, where Peter and Susan sat, shining brilliantly against the sunset. Susan's face was sterner than ever, if an expression ever did exist, and Peter stood with his chin high.

Edmund apologized to a Lord before locking a glance with a Lady, a Lady whose name he did not know. Yet even in the dimly lit room he could not deny her beauty; her eyes, still locked on his, were a brilliant grey, wide and imploring; her silky chestnut hair reached her back, woven at the top by what he guessed were the finest dryads, and she wore robes of pink and white floral design, the sleeves just reaching her forearms. She looked away and instead looked to an older man standing next to her, who he supposed was her father.

Finally he reached Susan and Peter, and settled himself next to Susan. Eyes still on the Lady, he tugged on Susan's sleeve. "Susan, who –"

But Susan only pulled away and shook her head, gesturing to Peter.

Peter cleared his throat. "Lady Thea Seethwell. Such an honor." He rose from his seat and presented his hand to the Lady, and she responded by granting him the favor of kissing it. "Such an honor indeed."

He stifled a gasp. _Seethwell_. Surely not as in – ?

"My Magnificent High King," she said, her voice high, her face pale. Suddenly she was caught off guard and the onlookers gasped as she stumbled; Peter bolted forward, aiming to help her, but she was supported by the older man who was at her side. Immediately she steadied herself. "I am – so – so sorry, my king," she apologized, dabbing her face with a silky handkerchief. "The – the state I am in…"

"Do not apologize, my lady," Peter mused. "That is the last thing all of us would want."

She smiled at this, and dabbed her face with the handkerchief. "Thank you, m-my king. My father would be in such good spirits if he knew the civility I am being presented with."

He could hold his tongue no longer. "You're Aldred's daughter?"

Immediately Peter turned his hand to glare at him, Lucy buried her face in one of her hands and Susan gasped. "_Edmund_ –"

"I am in no shame, my king, you needn't worry," Thea assured them, and she met Edmund's disbelieving stare. "I don't believe we have met, my Just lord, and for that I do not blame you. I am the Lord Aldred Seethwell's only child and only daughter. I am the Lady Thea."

Edmund gaped and looked to Lucy, who was also in shock. He quickly regained himself. "My deepest condolences. Aldred was a figure to all of us and he will truly be missed."

"He will," she replied, her voice high again. "I thank you for the magnificent ceremony. Why, if my honorable mother was still here to witness it, she would be as moved as I am."

Edmund remembered Aldred from years ago, speaking of his only remaining family: the late Lady Aurelia Seethwell, who had died in a terrible road accident, and a younger brother. He looked at the older man at Thea's side, and had to stifle another gasp.

As if almost on cue, Thea continued. "As my honorable uncle Lord Magnus is."

Edmund's eyes flew to the older man; he stood at about Peter's height, perhaps shorter, and was graying. The man, Magnus, stepped forward and bowed before them. "Your honorable graces."

"Lord Magnus," Peter said, stepping forward and giving the man's hand a firm shake. "Aldred spoke highly of you. Very highly indeed."

"As – as he did you, my king," Magnus spluttered, unable to contain himself. "Before his untimely passing."

Peter took a step back and spread his arms, gesturing around the council chambers. "You will join my Just brother and my Valiant and Gentle sisters as Cair Paravel's special guests."

Magnus and Thea exchanged glances, and Magnus took a step back in surprise. "My – my king, we possibly couldn't intrude –"

"You needn't worry, you won't be intruding," Lucy intervened, rising to stand up next to Peter. "We could use some company, given what…what's happened…"

Peter nodded vigorously. "She speaks logically, my Lord. And my Lady," he added, locking a gaze with Thea, who blushed furiously. "Only together will we make it out of this storm."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, not condescendingly, but rather surprisingly, taken aback by Peter's fine words. "If my High King so insists."

"Excellent," Susan said, though when Edmund turned to look at her, he saw her face still stern – unusually so. "See to it two spare chambers are arranged to our guest's liking," she said to a nearby satyr, who bowed and whipped out of sight. "If that's it then, I suppose we can all retire for the evening and get the much needed rest we deserve?" she looked to Peter.

Peter clapped his hands. "_Much _needed rest. I bid you a good night, my good Lord Magnus, and hope you will be able to join us for breakfast and a morning hunt tomorrow?"

Magnus bowed. "I would be honored to, your grace."

After Peter flashed a final glance and smile at Thea, Magnus took her by the arm and they were escorted from the council chambers, two burly leopards at either side.

**So there you have it: Aldred actually has family.**

**And just a heads up, Cedany hasn't been forgotten. She will appear in the coming chapters.**

**xx Izzy **


	16. Nemesis

**Chapter 16: Nemsesis**

The morning was bright and sunny, unusually so given the past week's events. Peter took to welcoming Lady Thea and her uncle, Lord Magnus to Narnia very seriously; he had risen at the crack of dawn to meet the pair for breakfast, merrily chatting over freshly baked toast, sausages, eggs and tarts. Lucy had joined them shortly, wearing robes of hazy green, but two seats were still unfilled; Susan and Edmund's.

Peter had just finished telling Lady Thea of his first voyage to Terenbithia when the doors to the dining room, guarded by two blonde satyrs, swung open, and Susan glided into the room, expression haughty, hair tied severely back, her midnight blue gown dancing around her as she made her way to the long marble table. She held a reddish vial in her right hand; Tyr's medication ever since that fateful night.

Immediately, Thea and Magnus rose simultaneously to bow. "Queen Susan."

"Susan," Peter said, slightly taken aback. "I almost had someone sent for you."

"Oh, there's no need," Susan chimed, pushing a chair open.

"Pleasant morning, is it not, my Lady Queen?" Thea beamed.

Susan only smiled quickly in response, but did not meet the lady's eyes. "Quite."

"Have you seen Edmund?" Lucy asked, draining the last of her water.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon, Lu," Susan said, adding few bits of toast to her plate. "You know Ed. Not an early riser."

"But he never misses a breakfast," Lucy pointed out. "Never once."

Susan shrugged, buttering her toast. "So, my Lady Thea and my honorable Lord Magnus, how are you finding Cair Paravel?"

"Excellent, my Queen, perhaps the best in all of Narnia. Aldred spoke highly of the East, and he spoke truthfully," Magnus replied.

"Very truthfully," Thea added. "Never have I seen such luscious chambers and beautiful scenery."

"We have to take you to the balconies on the Northern wing," Lucy said, eyes full of cheer. "It's the most beautiful place there is. You can see everything from the balconies; the mermaids, the sea, the dryads. You'd love it."

"Almost as much as you'd love the gardens," Susan said. "Sweet smell of roses all round…" she took the reddish vial she had been carrying earlier and poured it all into her drink, watching it fizz before wincing.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Milady, my dear niece and I had heard rumors…nasty, unlawful rumors, and would like to offer our deepest apologies that you had to suffer so much. I, like my brother, would have taken the blade that fateful night."

Susan gave an almost inaudible sniff. "Thank you very much, Magnus. But I am very well now. Our royal physician, the great Tyr, has recommended me the most trustful of medications and I am strong on my road to recovery."

"Medications?" Magnus said. "Surely these products are imported, as I have never heard of such wonders in the East?"

"Herbs of the Lone Islands," Susan corrected, brandishing the vial. "Of course Recessus was required the night the poison took immediate effect…but since then I have been at risk for relapses, and Tyr suggested I take Driadidna, as it's called, once every week until the poison is completely gone."

"Relapses?" Magnus prodded.

"None yet, I'm pleased to say," Susan said. "But yes, relapses. If I forget to take the medication required."

"How ever so unfortunate. Milady the Queen, if there is anything I can do to reduce such risk, perhaps even swim across the violent waves of the East or walk bare across the Calormene deserts, I would do so without a second thought."

Susan, eyes twinkling, opened her mouth to respond but the doors had swung open again and in bolted Edmund in the same manner Susan had, but at the sight of Thea and Magnus, stopped in his tracks. "Oh – I – I didn't know we had –" at the dirty look Susan had shot him, he quickly regained himself. "My Lady Thea. My Lord Magnus."

"King Edmund," Thea and Magnus said at the same time, rising from their seats to bow as they had with Susan.

Edmund only smiled, gesturing with his hand for the two to rise. "Oh, there's no need for that…none at all. And how do our guests fair this morning?"

"Well, my King," Thea reassured. "Your brother the King just finished telling us of his daring adventures in Terenbithia. Surely you have some of your own to share?"

Everybody looked expectantly to him, and Edmund cleared his throat. "None as daring as Peter, I'd suppose," he answered modestly. "My share of work is mostly within the walls of Cair, in the council chambers, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps, my King, you will have a tale after you accompany his Majesty, my Lady and me on our morning hunting trip?" Magnus suggested.

Edmund looked taken aback. "Hunting trip, Peter? In the Shuddering Woods, like Lucy and I had before?"

Peter shook his head stiffly, eyes flashing, signaling Edmund to keep quiet. "The woods south of Cair Paravel, actually. It would save us all time. Should we get an extra horse ready?"

Edmund stood for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "No, not today. I've great matters I must attend to regarding the Western Woods. You three go on without me."

"Four," Susan sorrected, cutting her eggs. "Do prepare an extra horse, actually. It's been so long since I've been out of Cair, I've probably forgotten what fresh air is."

There was a moment of silence, and then Peter spoke. "You? Hunting?"

Susan narrowed her eyes, one eyebrow raised, the venom in her voice undeniable. "I'm sure you've heard sillier things, _Peter_, than of a _girl_ hunting."

'I'm sure I have," Peter breathed, before turning to Lucy. "Alright, Lu?"

"Hm? Oh, oh yes," Lucy said. "I'll stay put here, no need to worry about me."

As Peter turned to Magnus to discuss what weaponry would be acquired, Edmund silently and almost unnoticeably began piling tarts and pieces of toast into a white linen cloth. Susan looked to him, arms crossed. "And exactly _what _great matters do you need to attend to?"

"Hmph? Oh," Edmund said, piling last few bits of toast. "Erm – settlements in the West. Disagreement between some dwarves and, erm – some badgers, I think it was."

Susan narrowed her eyes. "Dwarves and…badgers? Don't you think that's a little…_small _for a King to get involved in?"

"Silly, isn't it," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. "You'd think we could send a member of a court to settle such matters, or nobody at all. But duty is duty." He tied the white linen cloth into a perfect knot, pinning the bread and tarts in place.

Susan's eyes narrowed again, small as they could before they were completely closed. "Play fair, then."

"Will do," Edmund said, slinging the cloth over his back. "I'll see you for dinner." He gave Peter a wave, kissed Susan's cheek and ruffled Lucy's hair, then disappeared behind the doors.

Susana threw Lucy an incredulous look. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Lucy raised both eyebrows. "About what? I'm in as much awe as you are."

"I could tell a better lie even if the truth was flashing behind me in large, brightly colored letters. He's up to something."

"Isn't he always?" was Lucy's only reply.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Some hours later, the four of them – Peter, Magnus, Thea, and, true to her word, Susan – had set off into the nearby woodlands of the south. The woods were not popular for hunting as they were short of beasts, stags particularly, which Peter did not like, but Susan saw it as a challenge; it had been so long since she had lost gone hunting, or harnessed her bow, for that matter. Horse still galloping, she halted it and swiftly pulled a bow from behind her, one eye closed, her breathing steady.

"Always this observant?" Magnus whispered, and Peter laughed softly.

Susan breathed one last breath as out of nowhere, a deer sprung from the bushes. She released her bow arm and in a graceful swish, the arrow pierced the poor creature in the temple, and it fell over, dead. Susan turned to throw Peter a knowing look. "Perhaps you were right, Pete. Edmund should've come along instead of me. It would have saved most of your pride."

Peter laughed sarcastically in return, than eyed the limp creature. There was another shuffle in the bushes. "Is your thirst for blood quenched, or shall we allow Lady Thea a turn?"

Susan's expression hardened. "But of course."

She dismounted her horse, rather grudgingly, to offer Thea her own bow and an arrow, but Thea shook her head. "Oh – oh I couldn't –"

"Please," Susan offered, giving the bow a firm shake. "I insist."

Thea smiled in response, and took the bow carefully as not to damage it, but Peter could tell by the way she held it that she had harnessed a bow before. Like Susan had before her, Thea took a deep breath and pulled the arrow back, waiting for a signal. The bushes ruffled slightly, and she held the bow more firmly in her hands.

But from the bushes sprung not an animal – but a man. All four of them ceased in shock, and the man grinned the most wicked grin. Brandishing a sword, he ran – straight to Peter.

What happened next was a blur; between the screaming and the sounds of the horses' protests, Thea quickly handed Susan back her bow, unsheathing a sword attached to her horse's saddle, and Magnus pulled out a crossbow. From all around them, more men began appearing, brandishing weapons of their own.

Susan swiftly shot as many as she could with her bow, while, despite Peter's protests ("My Lord – my Lady – run!") Thea had dismounted from her horse, struggling with one of the burly men. Magnus stayed on his, shooting the oncoming men with his bows, and Peter, who was sprawled on the ground after his horse, in fear, had toppled him over, bolted upright and unsheathed a sword, charging at the men. Susan grabbed one of her arrows and pierced the man who had attempted to charge at Peter, meeting his wicked gaze before he collapsed to the ground, before turning around to club another with her bow.

"My Queen – my queen, leave me be!" Magnus shouted through the chaos. "Take your brother and my niece and leave me be – I will manage alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Magnus!" Susan shouted back, shooting another one of the men. She whipped around, free of any more of the oncoming men, to see Thea, sword in hand, collapse to the ground, sword-less. The man whom she had been fighting lifted his blade – a death blow. Susan opened her mouth to scream, but before such a sound could escape from her lips, the man lowered his blade – not quickly, not violently, but slowly, and flashed Thea a glare before turning around to disappear into the trees.

Susan's voice was caught in her throat for a second or two, and she only stared disbelievingly at Thea, who was still sprawled on the ground, unharmed. It was quieter now; all the men had escaped, or rather the live ones had, and the only sounds were of Magnus and Peter's panting; she was still in such awe of what she had just witnessed. She whipped around, intending to report to Peter what she just saw, but was met with another surprise. Peter lay on the forest floor, panting, pale, an arrow protruding from his right shoulder.

"Peter!" Susan could not hear herself through the loud beating of her heart, but ran to his side nonetheless.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Edmund, with the linen white cloth filled with bread firmly held in his hands, hurried past the corridors, not sparing a second glance to whoever bowed or graciously proclaimed "My Just King" as he did so. He did not intend to stop, but only did when a large, towering figure stopped him in his tracks. "Oreius! You scared me half to death. I thought you were with Peter and Susan?"

"The King your brother has suggested he be alone with the Queen your sister and Cair Paravel's most welcomed guests, the Lady Thea and the Lord Magnus, my young King."

"And rightfully so," Edmund spluttered. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be on my merry way-"

"Beg pardon, my King, but where are you off to?" Oreius continued. "Your valiant sister has said you were to deal with such matters in the west."

"Oh, erm – yes, yes of course," Edmund said. "I was. Am," he corrected quickly. "I am. But I must quickly see Lucy to seek her council."

Oreius raised his eyebrows. "Then you will be happy to know that the Queen Lucy is not in her chambers, but in the gardens with her ladies maids. She thought it a good idea to pick flowers for the graceful Lady Thea."

"Gardens, right," Edmund said. He caught his breath. He was always so good at lying, but with Oreius, it was almost impossible – the centaur was restless. "So I guess I'll, erm – go see her in the gardens, then."

Oreius bowed. "Until next time, my King." He continued down the corridor, and Edmund breathed a sigh of relief. He continued his pace, this time slower, until he reached the dark end of the corridor; a staircase that, if travelled through correctly, led to the dungeons.

He was surprised, however, when he saw two tigers sternly blocking him from the cells. Edmund did not hold back, and walked, chin up, to the tigers. They bowed ever so low. "My Just King."

Edmund spoke with no quiver in his voice. "I wish to see the prisoner."

The two tigers looked at each other, then back to Edmund, and the first one spoke. "I'm afraid that under the High King's order, my King, nobody is to see the prisoner."

"And I am also your King," Edmund said with no defiance. "And I also have orders. And I order you to let me pass."

Defeated, the second tiger bared his teeth only slightly. "If my Just King so chooses."

They parted, allowing Edmund entry. He quickly glided past the first few cells, blindly reading their numbers until he reached a rusting old one, where a petite figure lay curled, dark hair spread against the hay.

Edmund rattled the cell bars quietly. "Cedany." She stirred, but did not awaken. Edmund tried even louder. "Cedany. Cedany…"

She bolted upright and rubbed her eyes, blinking them several times before he came into her line of vision, and, with a gasp, rushed to the bars. "My Just King – what are you doing here?"

Edmund help up the cloth with bread. "Given the recent unfortunate events that have been clouding everyone's heads, I was hoping nobody would forget to – well…" he handed her the cloth through the bars, and she took it in her hands, undoing the knot, the smell of tarts and toast filling up the cell.

Tears in her eyes, she beamed at him. "T-thank you, my lord…but I cannot accept this. It would be most unjust."

Edmund scoffed. "I am the _King _of just. And I deem it so that you eat."

Cedany nodded, and began stuffing the tarts into her mouth, closing her eyes at the first touch of bread against tongue. Edmund could tell it had been at least a day since the poor child had eaten. After finishing her first, she dabbed her chin and swallowed. "I am…most sorry to hear about what happened to the good Sir Aldred."

Edmund only clutched the bars tighter. "Aren't we all."

"Surely…if there was anything I could've done…I would've done so without a moment's thought."

Edmund nodded gravely. "Whoever did it…I am most certain they are allied with whoever poisoned Susan."

Cedany's head shot up, tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes. "You…you don't believe I…?"

Edmund shook his head. "Of course not. It makes no sense. What motive would but a serving girl have? What motive would _you _have?"

Cedany shrugged tentatively, setting the tarts and toast aside to meet Edmund at the bars that separated them. Carefully, through the holes, she placed her hand softly on his. "Thank you, my King."

"Edmund," he corrected, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Please. Call me Edmund."

Cedany chuckled. "Edmund. You are most unlike your brother the High King in many ways."

Edmund gave a grim laugh. "That I am more willing to listen to a servant's plight than he is?"

Cedany shook her head, and let go of the bar, of his hand. "I don't believe I should be here, but I do sympathize with the High King – painfully so. He is doing anything in his power to protect his Gentle sister, ever since –" she stopped herself. "He is a good king. And an even better brother."

Edmund laughed under his breath. "Better than me?" he mocked.

Cedany, too, laughed in response, eyes twinkling as she met his gaze. "You came to see a convicted girl, perhaps the most hated in Narnia, charged with the regicide of your own kin, in the filths of a dungeon. Why?"

Edmund took a pause, a pause that was filled with only the two of them looking into each other's eyes, and then spoke. "Because I believe in truth and justice. And I believe that the convict is innocent, and above all, true at the heart."

Tears were now dropping onto the hay on the floor, and the space left between them seemed small enough to close.

Then, without warning, bells as loud as sin rang throughout the palace, reaching even the depths of the dungeons, and Edmund stumbled back, hands pressed firmly against his ears. He knew that sound. "Warning bells!" he shouted to Cedany, who also covered her ears.

"Go!" Cedany shouted back. "Go, my King! Go!"

Edmund took a step forward. "I won't leave you!"

"And you won't!" Cedany shouted. "Now please – go!"

Reluctant, Edmund nodded, shooting her one last glance before hurrying out of the long line of cells; the two tigers stood by their post, temptation slapped across their face, yearning to see or hear what caused the warning bell to ring, but the two remained grounded. Edmund sped up the stairs, panting as he reached the start of one of the long corridors in the South Wing. Then he ran.

The sound of bells was bearable now, and servants, maids, satyrs and centaurs alike watched in confusion as Edmund sped past them all, desperate to reach whatever had causes the ringing.

Then, out of nowhere, a dainty figure who had also been running collided into him – and gasped. "Edmund! Oh, Edmund, where have you been?" It was Lucy, but the joy in her voice present that morning had evaporated to be replaced by looks of pure worry and terror.

"Lucy – Lu!" Edmund said through the ringing. "What is it? What's –"

"Where were _you_?" Lucy demanded, eyes full of tears, and, uncharacteristically, she swatted him – rather hard – on his chest. "Where were you – was – was looking all over – even rang the bell –"

Eyes blazing, Edmund held her still in his hold. "Lucy – Lucy – what's happened?"

"Peter!" Lucy spluttered out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Peter?" Edmund responded, confused. Then he gasped. _The hunting trip. _"What about Peter? Lucy, what's happened?"

The bells continued to chime, and Lucy continued to sob. "They – a-attacked without warning – Peter's been hurt."

**I hope none of you will mind how long this chapter is. Hope you've all had a wonderful week.**

**xx Izzy**


End file.
